Little Friend
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: Summary : Seperti apa rasanya menyukai sahabat sendiri yang selalu menjadikannya tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya saat menyukai seseorang. Mencintai seorang sahabat tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya karena sahabatnya yang tidak peka dengan keberadaannya. Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan XiuHan / LuMin Sehun – Baekhyun - Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Seperti apa rasanya menyukai sahabat sendiri yang selalu menjadikannya tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya saat menyukai seseorang. Mencintai seorang sahabat tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya karena sahabatnya yang tidak peka dengan keberadaannya.

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Sehun – Baekhyun - Chanyeol

Rate T sedikit ke M M an, YAOI, Typo bertebaran

**Two Shoot**

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

Chapter 1 / 2

"Cklek,..! anyeong ommonim." Seorang namja bermata rusa baru saja masuk kesebuah rumah, tak lupa dia menyapa seorang yang menyambutnya.

"Luhannie~" orang yang disebut ommonim oleh namja bermata rusa itu balas menyapa namja muda dihadapannya.

"Ommonim, minseokie?" Tanya Namja rusa tersebut.

"Dia masih dikamar, mungkin masih tidur. Kau tahu, ini hari minggu dan dia pasti akan selalu bangun terlamat jika hari libur sekolah tiba."

"Aisshh,, jinjja?" Luhan berdecak. "Kalau begitu akan aku bangunkan dia." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan sungmin ibu Minseok.

"Baiklah, berhati hatilah agar dia tidak menendang bokongmu,.!" Teriak ibu Minseok pada Luhan yang sudah berjalan jauh pergi menuju kamar Minseok yang berada dilantai dua rumah tersebut.

Luhan berhenti, berbalik ke arah Sungmin lalu tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Ne, aku sudah punya jurus jitu untuk mengatasi tendangannya." Luhan mengedipkan matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabat baik puteranya itu.

"Cklek,.!" Tanpa permisi Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar Minseok. Luhan melihat Minseok masih berselubung selimut diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Grebb,.!" Luhan menindih tubuh Minseok yang masih setia dialam mimpi. "Minseok aah ireona!" Teriak Luhan.

"Aigoooo~ untuk apa kau datang sepagi ini ke rumahku eoh?" tanya Minseok dengan suara tak jelas sambil kembali menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Yaakk Minseok aah, ireona. Ini sudah siang, bagaimana bisa kau masih terlelap disiang hari seperti ini."

"Ani, aku lelah. Memangnya ada apa kau membangunkanku eoh?"

"Kajja, kita pergi keluar.!" Ajak Luhan.

"Kemana? aku malas." Jawab Minseok.

"Pokoknya kita pergi keluar mencari angin segar."

"Aku tidak mau,. Pergi atau kutendang bokongmu..!" Minseok menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Seketika Luhan langsung menarik bantal tersebut dan memeluk Minseok erat lalu berbisik ditelinganya.

"Yaaakkk..!" Minseok berteriak. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Dia sudah bersiap mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk menendang bokong Luhan. Namun Luhan dengan segera memeluk punggung Minseok.

"Grebb,.!"

"Minseok aaahhh~ palli..! fuuuhh~" Luhan merayu Minseok dengan meniup bagian sensitif Minseok.

"Ya ya yaaakkk!" Teriak Minseok lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Wajah imutnya tetap terlihat walau rambutnya acak-acakan karena dia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Dengan malas Minseok membuka matanya. Dilihatnya rusa jejadian sahabatnya sedang melakukan aegyo andalannya dihadapan Minseok.

"Minseok aah,, bbuing bbuing!" Aegyo Luhan.

"Aissshhh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Dengan berat hati Minseok beranjak menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat menuju kamar mandinya.

"Ckelk jeblugh,.!" #Soundgagal

"Yes.!" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara sambil terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Kena kau,.! Sudah kubilang aku tahu kelemahanmu.!" Luhan berdecak kagum memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Minseok aah, aku tunggu diluar.!" Teriak Luhan.

"Aish rusa itu benar-benar mengganggu hidupku.!" Rutuk Minseok saat dia mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat Luhannie.. eomma salut padamu karena bisa membangunkan Minseok." Sungmin mengangkat kedua jempilnya dihadapan Luhan.

"Ommonim tak perlu khawatir, jika lain kali Minseok seperti ini lagi (susah bangun tidur) panggil saja aku, maka aku akan dengan segera datang kesini untuk membangunkannya." Ucap Luhan sambil menikmati snack yang dibuatkan Sungmin ibu Minseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Abonim?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aah, ayah Minseok sedang mengurus sesuatu di kantor." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi, bukankah ini hari libur?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau benar, tapi ini urusan yang sangat penting, ini mengenai bisnis keluarga kami. Jadi mau tak mau ayah Minseok harus pergi ke perusahaan walaupun ini hari libur."

"Hmm,, begitu.!" Ucap Luhan sambil kembali menyuapkan snack yang entah keberapa ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cklek.!" Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu. Tak lama kemudian muncullah sosok chubby dihadapan Luhan dan Sungmin.

"Aigooo.! Anak eomma sudah bangun. Dari tadi eomma sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau sulit sekali dibangunkan. Tapi kenapa jika Luhan yang membangunkan kau langsung bangun eoh.!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun, dia sangat menyebalkan." Rutuk Minseok sambil mendelik ke arah Luhan lalu duduk dan ikut melahap snack yang dimakan Luhan. Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya pada ibunya.

"Aishh..! anak eomma kalau sedang marah sangat manis.!" Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi Minseok.

"Yaakk eomma, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak bayi.!" Teriak Minseok sambil berusaha menghindari ibunya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar manis Min." Tambah Luhan. Seketika pipi bulat Minseok memerah mendengar pujian Luhan.

"Hey hey..! lihat pipimu memerah. Ommonim, lihat!" Goda Luhan.

"Xi Luhan, berhenti menggodaku,.! Blung!" satu bantal mendarat bebas di hadapan Luhan namun masih bisa ditahan oleh tangannya.

"Ommonim, kenapa anakmu sangat galak? "

"Blung,.!" Bantal kedua sukses melayang. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan bisa menangkisnya dengan tangannya.

"Eomma!" Rengek Minseok saat dirinya tak bisa lagi menemukan bantal untuk dilempar pada rusa jejadan dihadapannya.

"Hahaha.!" Sungmin tertawa. "Bagaimana eomma tidak memperlakukanmu seperti anak bayi, jika kelakuanmu sendiri seperti anak bayi?" Goda Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm,, apa tidak ada tempat lain selain kebun binatang?" Tanya Minseok.

"Wae,? Kenapa kau selalu tidak suka dengan kebun binatang. Mereka sangat manis." Jawab Luhan.

"Memang mereka manis, tapi yang itu tidak manis sama sekali." Ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk sebuah kandang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Yaak itu hanya kucing Minseok aah.!"

"Tapi kau tahu kalau sejak kecil aku tidak suka- kucing. Dan kucing itu lebih menakutkan dari biasanya." Minseok bergidig.

"Ck,, dasar kau ini.! Kau ini namja, masa takut sama kucing." Goda Luhan.

"Yakk siapapun akan takut jika kucingnya sebesar itu." Minseok kembali ketakutan saat jarak mereka dengan kandang kucing tersebut semakin dekat.

"Dan tunggu, ini bukan kucing, ini adalah harimau. Kau tahu, dia sama sekali tidak manis dan lucu.!" Gerutu Minseok.

"Tenang, ada aku disini." Luhan mencoba membujuk Minseok agar mau mendekat ke kandang harimau.

"Yaakk, Luhan.!" Minseok terus menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan saat mereka hampir saja mendekat.

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama.!" Ajak Luhan yang langsung disambut wajah tak suka dari Minseok. Mata membola dan mulut menganga bak seekor ikan koi yang kekurangan air.

"Luhan, aku pergi,.!" Minsoek melepaskan genggaman tangannya di ujung kemeja Luhan.

"Waeyo,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau sudah kelewatan. Kau tau mendekatinya saja aku tidak mau, apalagi berfoto bersama. Apa kau ingin aku mati dimakan harimau itu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aishhh,.! Kau ini, selalu saja berfikiran jelek. Aku akan melindungimu, lagipula mereka tidak mungkin memakanmu karena mereka dijaga oleh pawangnya." Luhan membela diri.

Mereka kini sudah berada didalam kandang harimau tersebut dengan 2 orang penjaga didalamnya.

"Lagipula, harimaunya masih bayi,." Tambah Luhan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka, kalau kau masih memaksa aku pergi sekarang juga.!" Ancam Minseok.

"Haaahhhh,.!" Luhan menarik nafas. "Keurae keurae,.! kita tidak perlu melihatnya kalau kau tidak suka." Tambah Luhan.

"Jongmallyeo?" Tanya Minseok dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aishh kau ini.! Tentu saja iya, melihatmu merengek seperti anak bayi aku jadi tak tega. Lalu kau ingin kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita ke coffee shop saja." Jawab Minseok.

"Huft,.! Baiklah, kita ke coffee shop.!" Jawab Luhan mantap.

"Hehe..!" Minseok tersenyum bahagia.

"Dasar kau ini.!" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Minseok. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan sejak kapan jantung Minseok selalu berdebar berdebar kencang setia Luhan memperlakukannya dengan manis seperti itu.

Minseok dan Luhan keluar dari kandang harimau tersebut setelah meminta maaf pada penjaga harimau tersebut bahwa mereka tidak jadi berfoto dengan si bayi harimau yang sama sekali tak terlihat seperti bayi. lalu menarik tangan Minseok menuju tempat parkir pergi menuju Coffee shop seperti yang diinginkan oleh Minseok.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa,?" Tanya Luhan.

"Seperti biasa saja, Latte dengan full Cream." Jawab Minseok.

"Baiklah, tunggu disana biar aku yang memesan." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne,!" Minseok tersenyum bahagia lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian untuk memesan coffee.

Minseok sedang duduk menunggu Luhan yang sedang memesan coffee, matanya tak henti memandang sosok namja rusa tersebut.

"Lu~" lirih Minseok.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan datang dengan dua cangkir coffee ditangannya juga makanan manis berupa strawberry chesse cake kesukaan Minseok.

"Tadaaa..! pesanan datang." Luhan meletakkan pesanan mereka diatas meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Minseok.

"Whoaaa,.! Strawberry chesse cake.!" Minseok berteriak bahagia seolah-olah ini baru pertama kali dia menemukan makanan bernama strawberry chesse cake.

"Yaakk,.! Kau ini seperti belum pernah memakannya saja." Goda Luhan sambil menyeruput americano miliknya.

"Tapi ini makanan kesukaanku. Kau selalu tahu pilihan terbaik untukku." Ucap Minseok.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kita sudah hidup bersama hampir 15 tahun, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu." Jawab Luhan.

"Hehe.! Minseok nyengir namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Wae,? Apa aku salah berbicara?" Tanya Luhan pada Minseok.

"Ani, hanya saja-!" Minseok memegang pinggang rampingnya lalu setelah itu beralih pada perut sixpacknya dan menaikkan telapak tangannya ke pipi chubbynya.

"Bagaimana jika semua ini jadi berlipat?" Rengek Minseok.

"Hey,, jangan pedulikan apakah perutmu akan berlipat hanya karena sepotong strawberry chesse cake dihadapanmu. Yang penting kau sehat, tidak peduli apakah tubuhmu gendut atau ramping."

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Berhenti merengek dan makan cakenya." Perintah Luhan.

"Tapi Lu-"

"Aishhh! Aa—" Luhan menyuruh Minseok membuka mulutnya.

"Lu~!" Lirih Minseok.

"aa—buka mulutmu atau aku tak mau menjadi temanmu lagi." Ancam Luhan.

"Hmmm..!" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya lalu perlahan membuka mulutnya.

"Blus" (?) satu suapan berhasil Luhan masukkan kedalam mulut mungil Minseok. Minseok mulai mengunyah perlahan dan perlahan. Tiba-tiba Minseok tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Ini Enaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk~" teriak Minseok lalu mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan cake kedua kedalam mulutnya.

"Ck,.! Kau ini." Luhan mengusap rambut Minseok gemas lalu tersenyum. Dan jantung Minseok kembali berdebar.

"Hmm, Lu~ kau sudah bersiap dengan ujian akhir sekolah nanti?" Tanya Minseok.

"Untuk apa aku bersiap, kan ada kau." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Yakk pabbo, sampai kapan kau mau mengandalkanku eoh?" teriak Minseok.

"Aigoo.! Tak perlu berteriak baozi, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, lagipula masih ada waktu dua minggu." Jawab Luhan sambil menyuapkan sesendok cake ke mulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan universitas, apa kau sudah menemukan yang cocok.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku masih bingung ingin masuk universitas mana dan ingin mengambil fakultas apa."

"Aishh!" Kau ini.

"Kalau kau bagaimana,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku,?" Minseok menggigit sendok di mulutnya. "Aku mungkin akan sekolah diluar negeri." Jawab Minseok.

"Mwo,.! Apa maksudmu eoh?" nada Luhan terdengar kecewa.

"Mianhae, aku lupa memberitahumu Luhan aah. dan kau terlalu sibuk dengan pacar barumu itu, jadi aku tak sempat memberitahumu. Appa harus mengurus bisnisnya di Inggris, jadi aku dan eomma harus ikut pindah dengannya. Dan hari ini appa sedang mengurus pekerjaannya di kantor, mempersiapkan semuanya. Eomma mungkin sudah memberitahumu kalau hari ini appa sedang dikantor.

Luhan tak menjawab, ada gurat kekesalan dan kekecewaan terpancar dimata Luhan. Dan Minseok bisa melihat itu.

.

.

.

.

Kini Luhan dan Minseok sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Luhan sepertinya masih marah pada Minseok, dia terus diam tak menanggapi apapun yang Minseok bicarakan padanya.

"Luhan aah~ kau masih marah eoh? " tanya Minseok. Luhan tak merespon, matanya terus tertuju kedepan tak peduli kalau sedari tadi Minseok terus merengek minta maaf padanya.

Luhan mengantarkan Minseok pulang kerumahnya, tanpa peduli Luhan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan rumah Minseok.

"Srett~" mobil Luhan berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli seperti apa wajah Minseok sekarang.

"LUHAN~"

"Dasar rusa pemarah. " Gerutu Minseok. "Kalau kau tidak sibuk dengan pacarmu setiap hari, aku sudah memberitahumu dari dulu. " Minseok berjalan kerumahnya.

"Eomma aku pulang.! " Sapa Minseok saat masuk kedalam rumahnya. Minseok berjalan ke dapur mencari air putih. Terus menerus merengek minta maaf pada Luhan membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"Mana Luhan Minseokkie,.? " Seseorang mengejutkan Minseok. "Eoh eomma, dia sudah pulang. " jawab Minseok datar. "Wae, tumben dia tidak mampir dulu, apa kalian bertengkar hari ini? " Sungmin ibu Minseok kembali bertanya.

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ne eomma, dia marah karena aku baru memberitahunya kalau aku akan ikut dengan eomma dan Appa ke Inggris. " Sungmin menghampiri Minseok dan memeluknya. "Sudahlah Minseokkie, lama kelamaan dia pasti akan mengerti. Eomma yakin, besok disekolah Luhan sudah tidak akan marah lagi padamu"Tenang Sungmin. "Gomawo eomma. " Minseok mempererat pelukannya. "Ne, Luhan pasti akan mengerti keputusanmu. " Sungmin mengecup pucuk kepala anak kesayangannya tersebut.

.

.

"Bagaimana Minseokkie, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan ujianmu dengan baik,.? " Seorang namja berkulit putih tak kalah putih dengan Minseok bertanya pada Minseok saat Minseok baru saja sampai di meja makan pagi itu.

"Ne, appa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Semoga aku bisa dapat nilai bagus. " Jawab Minseok datar.

"Wae, ada apa denganmu eoh, kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Dan kenapa matamu bengkak, apa kau menangis? " Tanya Kyuhyun ayah Minseok.

"Me—me- menangis? " Minseok gugup. "A- ah ani, aku tidak menangis, aku hanya kurang tidur karena semalaman aku memikirkan ujian hari ini. Nan gwaenchana. " Bohong Minseok sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry ke rotinya. "Kau yakin,? Appa tahu kau sedang berbohong. Ceritakan pada appa. " Kyuhyun menggigit roti miliknya.

"Luhan masih marah pada Minseok suamiku." Tiba-tiba Sungmin ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ayah dan anak ini sambil meletakkan dua gelas susu keatas meja. "Wae, kenapa Luhan marah pada Minseok,? tidak seperti biasanya. Bukankah dia jarang sekali marah padamu,.? " Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya menatap tajam pada sang anak. "Jawab,! " Tuntut Kyuhyun. "Katakan saja Baby, Appamu tidak akan marah. " Tambah Sungmin.

"Haemmmm.. " Minseok menarik nafas lalu mengambil gelas susu miliknya. Menenggaknya lalu menatap ayahnya dari perpotongan gelas susu yang sedang diminumnya. "Dia marah karena aku baru memberitahunya kalau aku akan ikut kalian ke inggris setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Dan ini sudah dua minggu berlalu. " Meletakkan gelas lalu tertunduk sedih.

"Aigoo,, jadi dia marah hanya karena itu." Tanya Kyuhyun. "Ne appa, dia marah karena itu. " Jawab Minseok. "Sudahlah, appa yakin hari ini dia tidak akan marah lagi. " Kyuhyun menenangkan putera semata wayangnya. "Gomawoyo appa.! " Minseok tersenyum lalu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan lengan kirinya.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang,? " Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kalau appa tidak keberatan. " Jawab Minseok. "Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk appa. Tapi baiklah, kajja kita berangkat. Appa akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah. Anggap ini sebagai penyemangatmu karena kau sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan juga sebagai penyemangat hari ujianmu. " Kyuhyun merangkul putranya pergi ke parkiran setelah berpamitan pada sang isteri tercinta.

Minseok tersenyum bahagia. Dia sangat bahagia karena bisa dilahirkan sebagai anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat perhatian pada keluarganya terutama pada anak kesayangannya Minseok. Minseok selalu menolak dimanjakan oleh Sungmin baik itu tentang barang-barang bermerk atau yang lainnya. Tapi Minseok tak bisa menolak apapun yang diberikan oleh ibunya itu.

Dulu Sungmin adalah seorang model terkenal, namun karena menikah dengan Kyuhyun, seorang pengusaha muda terkenal di korea Sungmin memutuskan hengkang dari dunia permodelan dan lebih memilih menuruti apa yang dikatakan suaminya agar dia tinggal dirumah dan mengurusi Minseok. Tapi Sungmin tak sepenuhnya tinggal dirumah, kadang dia melakukan pekerjaan sosial atas nama perusahaan suaminya ataupun pergi keluar sebentar sekedar mengobati rasa rindunya dengan teman-teman modelnya.

Sedangkan Kim Kyuhyun, dia ayah yang sangat pengertian dan perhatian pada Isteri dan anaknya. Walaupun kadang-kadang Kyuhyun bersikap keras dan dingin pada Minseok, tapi itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat saja. Karena setiap kali Kyuhyun marah pada Minseok, kyuhyun pasti akan luluh dengan aegyo Minseok hingga membuat kyuhyun tak bisa marah lebih lama pada Minseok. Bedanya, kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka memanjakan Minseok dengan barang bermerk seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kau senang sekali eoh,.?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Minseok yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun memegang kendali atas Audi yang dikendarainya. "Tentu saja aku senang, jarang-jarang appa mengantarku kesekolah dengan menyetir sendiri mobilnya. Biasanya aku akan diantar supir, kalaupun kita berangkat bersama kita akan duduk dibelakang dan supir yang akan mengendarai. " Minseok tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Minseok yang menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. mengacak rambut Minseok sayang. "Kalau begitu, appa akan mengantarkamu setiap hari jika kau mau. Tapi mungkin hanya selama kau ujian dan sebelum kita pindah ke Inggris." Tambah Kyuhyun. "Jeongmallyeo,.? " Mata Minseok membola, terlihat binar-binar kebahagiaan dimatanya. "Haha. Kau sangat senang eoh,.? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata masih terfokus pada arah jalan yang dilaluinya namun sesekali dia akan melirik Minseok yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja aku senang appa,! Sejak Luhan punya pacar baru dia tak pernah menjemputku lagi untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih barunya itu~" suara Minseok turun dua oktaf saat membicarakan kekasih Luhan. Dan kini wajahnya berubah drastis. Dari yang tadinya ceria karena diantar sang ayah, kini jadi murung mengingat Luhan yang marah padanya dan mengingat kekasih baru Luhan.

"Kau kenapa Minseokkie,? Apa kau kembali teringat Luhan yang marah padamu,.? " Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan Minseok. Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Jika kau tidak mau ikut dengan appa dan eomma ke inggris, appa akan mengijinkanmu tinggal di korea. Appa akan menitipkanmu di rumah paman dan bibi Wu, Asal kau senang. " Mobil Kyuhyun kini berbelok memasuki gerbang sekolah Minseok. tak lama setelah itu berhenti di parkiran sekolah.

"Bagaimana, kau ikut atau tidak itu terserah padamu. Appa tidak mau memaksamu. " Kyuhyun menatap Minseok. Minseok menatap wajah ayahnya yang begitu teduh dan tenang. "Aku—akuu—" Minseok sedikit gugup saat menjawab. "Akuu ingin memutuskan untuk Tidaak"- Jawaban Minseok menggantung saat tak sengaja dia melihat seseorang di koridor sekolah, dia melihat Luhan bersama seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih baru Luhan yang membuat Luhan melupakan keberadaan Minseok.

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya erat saat melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan bagi Minseok dihadapannya. "Minseok,! Minseok,! " panggil Kyuhyun. "Eoh, ne ah e. " Minseok gugup saat tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bagaimana, apa jawabanmu.? Appa ingin tahu sebelum appa mendaftarkanmu ke universitas di sana. "

"Aku tidak ingin menolak untuk ikut. " Jawab Minseok lantang. "Kau yakin, jadi kau memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Appa,.? Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan, bukankah dia masih marah padamu,.? " Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Minseok. "Hmm,, sudahlah appa aku tidak peduli Luhan marah padaku. " Suara Minseok serak. "Kau yakin,? " Kyuhyun kembali memastikan. "Ne,! " Minseok mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin dihadapan ayahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena keputusanmu sudah bulat maka Appa akan mendaftarkanmu ke Cambridge hari ini." Tegas Kyuhyun. "Cambridge,.?" Tanya Minseok. "Tentu saja Cambridge. Itu universitas terbaik untukmu, appa ingin memberikan pendidikan terbaik untukmu nak." Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Minseok. baiklah, aku setuju saja dengan keputusan appa.

Minseok keluar dari mobil lalu membungkuk menatap kyuhyun dari jendela yang terbuka. "Aku pergi dulu, doakan aku semoga ujian hari ini lancar." Minseok melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

Minseok berbalik hendak berjalan ke kelasnya. Namun dia tak beranjak sedikitpun. 'Huft, aku harus masuk ke kelas, tapi aku tidak mau melihatnya. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain menuju kelas selain jalan ini.' Batin Minseok. "Hyung.!" Seseorang memanggil Minseok. "Eoh, Kyungsoo ya.!" Minseok tersenyum. "Hyung gwaenchana,?" Kyungsoo. "Wae,?" Tanya Minseok. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Kyungsoo menunjuk lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Minseok. "Eoh ini, aku hanya kurang tidur karena terlalu gugup untuk ujian hari ini." Minseok. "Hmm,, tidak seperti biasanya kau gugup saat akan ujian." Kyungsoo. "Mungkin karena ini ujian terakhir sebelum masuk universitas." Minseok. "Mungkin juga." Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau belum ke kelas hyung,.?" Kyungsoo. "Aku baru saja akan masuk dan kau memanggilku." Minseok. "Kalau begitu kita masuk bersama." Ajak Kyungsoo. "Kajja.!" Minseok merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan berjalan bersama melewati Luhan dan Sehun begitu saja.

Merasa dicuekki. "Eoh, tumben hari ini dia tidak menyapaku dan minta maaf." Luhan. "Jadi kalian masih bertengkar hyung,.?" Sehun. "Hmmm,, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak marah lagi padanya, aku hanya sedang mengujinya dan menggodanya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau sekarang malah dia yang mengacuhkanku." Luhan. "Aishh,, hyung kau kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Mana ada teman yang senang di acuhkan sampe dua minggu lamanya." Sehun. "Belum ada sehari kau dicueki oleh Minseok hyung kau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Minseok hyung yang sudah kau cueki selama dua minggu." Omel Sehun.

"Kau benar Sehunnie, jadi aku harus bagaimana,.?" Luhan. "Tentu saja minta maaf, kau sudah keterlaluan menggodanya hyung." Sehun.

.

.

.

"Minseok ah..! panggil Luhan. Minseok menoleh namun kembali mengacuhkan Luhan dan fokus lagi pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Minseok, Mianhae.!" Luhan duduk dikursi depan Minseok dan menunjukkan wajah memelas pada Minseok. "Jongdae ya, apa kau mendengar seseorang berbicara,? Sepertinya ada yang meminta maaf padaku. tapi aku tidak melihat orangnya." Minseok bertanya pada Jongdae teman sebangkunya.

"Yaakk,. KIM MINSEOK.! kau benar-benar tega.!" Teriak Luhan. "Hufth.. bahkan kali ini aku mendengar orang itu berteriak, Mengganggu saja." Minseok kembali membaca bukunya. "Tapi hyung, kau tidak salah dengar kok. Memang ada yang berbicara dan minta maaf padamu." Jongdae menunjuk Luhan.

Minseok menghela nafas. "Haaaahhh...!" menutup bukunya lalu meletakkannya di meja dan menggeser posisinya agar bisa melihat wajah Jongdae. "Tapi aku tidak melihat orangnya Jongdae ya.! Ck." Minseok berdecak dan kembali menggeser posisi duduknya. Jongdae hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada Minseok. "ada apa dengan kalian,.?" Jongdae.

"Min—" Luhan akan kembali berbicara pada Minseok namun terpotong karena Song Saem yang baru saja masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.! Apa kalian sudah siap untuk ujian hari ini,.?" Tanya Song Saem. "Ne Songsaengnim.!" Serempak semua murid menjawab.

"Baiklah, jangan ada apapun di atas meja kecuali ballpoint. Nam Taehyun, jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyimpan catatan kecil dibawah mejamu.!" Song saem memperingatkan Taehyun yang langsung dibalas wajah syock dari Taehyun. "A—a—aku.." gugup Taehyun.

.

.

Minseok tidak fokus dengan ujiannya. Otaknya terus berputar memikirkan apa yang membuatnya menangis tadi malam. Bagaimana Minseok melihat Luhan yang sedang melakukan ciuman dengan kekasih barunya yang baru dipacari sebulan ini. Dan juga kejadian pagi ini yang membuat hati Minseok semakin muak pada sikap Luhan yang seenaknya pada Minseok.

**Flashback.**

Minseok bermaksud mengunjungi Luhan dirumahnya untuk kembali meminta maaf pada Luhan karena Minseok tidak tahan terus diacuhkan oleh Luhan. Seperti biasanya Minseok akan masuk ke rumah Luhan seperti dia memasuki rumahnya sendiri tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Itu karena Minseok sudah terbiasa seperti itu, terbiasa keluar masuk rumah Luhan seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat dia akan mengajak Minseok pergi ke kebun binatang.

Tak melihat keberadaan siapapun Minseok langsung pergi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Luhan. Minseok melihat kamar Luhan tak tertutup rapat, itu artinya kemungkinan Luhan ada dirumah dan mungkin sedang ada dikamarnya karena Luhan akan menutup rapat kamarnya jika dia sedang pergi keluar.

Sedetik kemudian Minseok menangis saat mencoba melihat Luhan di dalam kamar melalui pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu. Minseok menangis lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Hatinya sangat hancur saat melihat Luhan tengah berciuman panas dengan kekasih baru Luhan yang Minseok ketahui bernama Oh Sehun yang juga adik kelas Minseok.

"Hiks, Bodoh! kenapa kau menangis eoh, kenapa? Hiks, Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melihatnya berciuman dengan namja manapun." Minseok merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ini pertamakalinya Minseok merasakan sakit dan cemburu yang begitu besar. Karena biasanya Minseok tak akan cemburu sampai menangis seperti itu saat melihat Luhan berkencan dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu ataupun saat Luhan menceritakan pada Minseok kalau dia menyukai seseorang ataupun saat Luhan meminta pada Minseok untuk membantunya mendekati seseorang yang dia incar untuk dijadikannya kekasih.

**Flashback end.**

Dan hari ini, sesaat sebelum Minseok turun dari mobilnya dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya Minseok kembali melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan Luhan dan Sehun. Betapa menyebalkannya mereka karena berani berciuman disekolah.

"Baik anak-anak, waktu kalian tinggal 15 menit lagi. Jika kalian sudah selesai kalian bisa berikan kepadaku kertas jawabannya."

Minseok tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya dia terlalu lama melamun hingga tidak menyadari kalau waktu ujiannya hampir habis. Beruntung otak Minseok encer dan dia punya IQ diatas rata-rata hingga dia bisa menyelesaikan semua soal yang belum dikerjakannya sama sekali hanya dalam waktu 15 menit.

"Ishh..! Pabbo pabbo pabbo.!" Minseok terus menggerutu dengan tangan tak berhenti menggoreskan tinta hitam di kertas jawaban ujiannya.

"Drrriiiiiingggg!" Bel Berbunyi.

"Baik, waktunya habis. Tolong kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian." Perintah Song saem. Minseok mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Baru kali ini Minseok gugup saat menjawab soal ujian.

Minseok berjalan kedepan lalu meletakkan kertas jawaban miliknya di meja Song saem. " kali jangan melamun saat menjawab soal ujian Minseok Sshi, beruntung kau pandai.!" Song saem. "Eoh, Mianhae..!" Minseok membungkuk.

Minseok pergi ke cafe sekolah, menikmati waktu makan siangnya sebelum ujian kedua dilaksanakan. Minseok memesan apapun yang ada di cafe sekolah hingga memenuhi meja makannya.

"Hyung,.! Kau tidak sedang sakit kan,.?" Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menatap semua makanan yang ada di meja cafe. "Ani,.!" Minseok menggeleng dan mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Apa ujian hari ini terlalu berat hingga kau sangat- kelaparan,.?" Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tanya lagi atau kalian tidak akan kuijinkan untuk menyentuh semua ini.!" Kesal Minseok. "A-aa—tolong jangan katakan itu, baiklah kami tidak akan bertanya lagi.!" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae lebih memilih diam dan ikut menikmati semua makanan yang dipesan Minseok.

"Sepertinya ini semua karena Luhan hyung.! Bagaimana dia setega itu mengacuhkan Minseok hyung sampai dua minggu lamanya." Bisik Jongdae pada Kyungsoo. "Benar, tadi pagi wajahnya sangat kusut." Balas Kyungsoo. "Yaakk berhenti berbisik-bisik.!" Minseok. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae langsung terdiam dan kembali menikmati makanan mereka.

"Minseok..!"

Minseok tahu suara siapa itu, dia pun kembali mengacuhkan suara panggilan itu dan terus menikmati makan siangnya. "Minseok..! sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku,.? Mianke, aku hanya sedang bercanda."

"Tak ada yang bercanda sampai dua minggu.!" Minseok menyuapkan telur gulung ke mulutnya. "Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, aku hanya kesal padamu karena kau baru memberitahukanku tentang kepindahanmu ke inggris." Jelas Luhan. "Tapi aku terus memohon dan meminta maaf padamu.!"

"Aku tahu, makannya sekarang aku juga minta maaf padamu. Jadi kau mau memaafkanku,.?" Luhan. "Aku tak janji." Minseok.

.

.

.

"Hey,,! Ayo kita pulang bersama.!" Luhan. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun,?" Minseok. "Hari ini aku sudah bilang pada Sehun kalau aku ingin pulang denganmu dan dia mengijinkanku." Luhan merangkul pundak Minseok. "Maaf tuan Xi, tapi hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Yifan. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke rumah paman dan bibi Wu. Minseok mendorong lengan Luhan yang melingkar di pundaknya.

Kebetulan saat itu Yifan lewat di depan Minseok. "Yifan,.! Kajja, bukankah hari ini aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu,.?" Susah payah Minseok merangkul pundak Yifan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa maksudmu hyung,.?" Yifan kebingungan. "Shiro,.! Menurut saja." Minseok menyuruh Yifan diam dan menutup mulutnya lalu mengajak Yifan pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. "Tapi mama dan papa tidak bilang kalau kau-!"

"Sssstttttttt.! Pabbo tutup mulutmu nanti Luhan mendengarnya." Minseok. "Apa kau semarah itu,.? Teganya kau Baozi,.!" Luhan tertunduk sedih.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, sepertinya Luhan hyung sudah menyapamu lagi. Itu berarti dia sudah tidak marah padamu lagi kan,? Lalu kenapa kini kau yang mengacuhkannya hyung,?" Yifan terus betanya pada Minseok. "Aku kesal padanya, dan kini giliranku yang mengacuhkannya.!" Jawab Minseok. Aigooo.! Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja, nanti kau menyesal.

"A—aa—apa maksudmu,.?" Wajah Minseok memerah. "Jika hyung menyukai Luhan hyung, seharusnya hyung katakan saja. Jangan berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa padahal selama ini hatimu sakit setiap dia menceritakan pengalaman kencannya padamu. Aku tahu kau selalu cemburu setiap dia mengatakan padamu kalau dia menyukai seseorang."

"B—bb—bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu.?" Tanya Minseok. "Aku bisa melihatnya hyung, terlihat sangat jelas di wajahmu." Jawab Yifan. "Jadi kau bisa melihat jelas perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Luhan, tapi kenapa—"

"Maksudmu kenapa Luhan hyung tak bisa menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?" Potong Yifan. "Ne,," Minseok mengangguk. Itu juga jadi pertanyaanku. "Menurutku Luhan hyung sangat bodoh..! bahkan lebih bodoh dari Yixing kekasihku."

"Katakan sebelum terlambat, katakan walau kenyataannya nanti akan pahit. Katakan walaupun nanti Luhan hyung tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Setidaknya kau akan terlepas dari bebanmu jika kau mengatakan semuanya." Yifan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sepintar ini." Minseok. "Yaakk apa maksudmu eoh,.?"

.

.

.

Minseok tengah berbaring di meja kayu yang terletak di halaman belakang rumahnya. Matanya menatap langit gelap diatasnya. Tak ada satupun bintang malam itu. Dan Minseok mulai bermonolog.

"Hmmm Luhan~ seandainya kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan,.? Seandainya saja kau bisa menyadari perasaanku padamu, mungkin aku akan memutuskan untuk tidak pindah ke inggris. Bahkan Yifan yang baru dua tahun tinggal di Korea saja bisa tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, tapi kau- kau dan aku sudah hidup bersama selama 15 tahun tapi kau tak menyadarinya sedikitpun. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu. Sejak kau menjadi tetanggaku dirumahku yang dulu."

"Kau tahu, hatiku sakit setiap kau menceritakan padaku kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Hatiku juga sakit setiap kau meminta padaku untuk membantu mendekatkanmu dengan namja incaranmu."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku,.? kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau selalu melarangku dekat dengan siapapun. Kenapa kau selalu membuat semua namja takut untuk mendekatiku, kenapa?" Minseok memiringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

Hening sejenak. "Ada apa kau kesini,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aigoo,.!" Terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau ini aku eoh,.? apa kau seorang paranormal,.?"

"Aku bisa mencium bau Rusa didekatku." Minseok bangun dan duduk menatap Luhan yng kini duduk disampingnya. "Aa—apa kau bilang, bau RUSA.?" Luhan menciumi bau tubuhnya. "Heyy,, tidak tercium bau apapun." Luhan. "Ckk.. Pabbo.!" Minseok menjitak dahi Luhan." Lalu Kembali hening.

"Minseok,, Mianhae.!" Luhan mulai buka suara. "Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahasnya lagi." Minseok. "Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat,.?" Suara Luhan sedikit serak. "Dua hari setelah hari ujian selesai." Jawab Minseok. "Kenapa cepat sekali eoh,.?" tanya Luhan.

"Appa sudah mendaftarkanku ke Cambridge hari ini. Jadi setelah ujian selesai aku dan keluargaku akan langsung pindah karena harus sesegera mungkin mengurus pendaftaran dan administrasiku disana." Jelas Minseok. "Bahkan kau tidak merayakan pesta kelulusan sekolah,." Luhan. "Aku ingin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

"Grepp,.!" Minseok terkejut karena kini Luhan memeluknya. "Aa—Lu—aa,," wajah Minseok memerah. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, kau tau ini pertamakalinya kita berpisah setelah 15 tahun hidup bersama. Kita selalu melakukan hal apapun bersama. Bahkan kita tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda." Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lu—aaku—" Minseok melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Luhan membalas pelukan Luhan. 'Haruskah kukatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu sekarang Lu~ haruskah aku menuruti apa yang Yifan katakan.?' Batin Minseok.

"Lu~ aku—sebenarnya aku—"

.

.

.

.

.

Pegel TEBESEH DULU..!

Mian kalo ceritanya jelek ;-(


	2. Chapter 2

Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Sehun – Baekhyun - Chanyeol

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Hangeng

Rate M, YAOI, Typo bertebaran

**Two Shoot**

****Summary :** **Seperti apa rasanya menyukai sahabat sendiri yang selalu menjadikannya tempat mencurahkan isi hatinya saat menyukai seseorang. Mencintai seorang sahabat tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya karena sahabatnya yang tidak peka dengan keberadaannya.

Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

Chapter 2 / 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pabbo,,! Kau pabbo Minseok." Minseok terus menepuk kepalanya sambil berjalan dibelakang Luhan. Seharusnya tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukainya.

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

.

.

Luhan sedang memeluk Minseok. "Lu~ aku—sebenarnya aku—" waeyo Min,.? Tanya Luhan masih dalam mode memeluk. "A—aaku—aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh..!" Luhan melepas pelukannya. "E—eoh, Mianhae,.!" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "Min aku lapar, tadi aku melihat eomma mu sedang memasak di dapur." Luhan nyengir.

"Pltakk..!" Minseok menjitak Luhan. "Awww!" Luhan. "Bilang saja kau ingin makan gratis bukan ingin minta maaf." Minseok berdiri meninggalkan Luhan, dengan setetes air mata meluncur di ujung matanya.

.

.

.

**Flasback end.**

.

.

"Waeyo Min,? Apa kepalamu sakit eoh,.?" Luhan. "Aa-aaani," Minseok nyengir tak jelas. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering berbicara terbata-bata,.?" Luhan merangkul pundak Minseok. "Mungkin sekarang berbicara terbata sedang tren, seperti tren gigi kelinci." Jawab Minseok sekenanya.

"Hahahaha..!" Luhan tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dibuat oleh Minseok. "Mana ada tren berbicara terbata.! "

.

.

.

"Hyung,! Apa hari ini kau tidak memesan banyak makanan lagi seperti kemarin." Suara Jongdae berhasil mengganggu pendengaran Minseok. Minseok mendelikkan matanya ke arah Jongdae yang sedang duduk dihadapannya dengan kedua telapak tangan menopang dagu. "Ck. Kau ini kemarin aku memesan banyak kau protes padaku, dan sekarang aku tidak memesan banyak kau protes lagi padaku." Minseok.

"Hehehe,.!" Jongdae menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Dia hanya ingin makanan gratis hyung,.!" Kyungsoo yang baru datang langsung menyela Jongdae. "Hey,! Bukankah kau juga suka dengan makanan gratisnya,.!?" Jongdae. "Tentu saja aku suka, siapa bilang aku tak suka." Kyungsoo.

"Haahh kalian ini. Jika ingin ku traktir bilang saja.!" Minseok. Dan ketiganya sukses tertawa bersama. "Kajja, pesan apa yang ingin kalian makan mumpung malaikat baik hati masih ada dihatiku." Minseok.

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berdiri dan memasang gaya kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Hyung,.! Kau tahu,.? Makanan gratis adalah gaya kami,.!" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongdae serempak. Lalu sedetik kemudian mereka terbirit untuk pergi memesan makanan.

Minseok tertawa bahagia karena kedua sahabatnya itu. Yah.. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga sahabat Minseok meski bukan sahabat sejak kecil seperti Luhan. Kedua sahabatnya itu selalu bertingkah aneh dan lucu hingga bisa membuat Minseok lupa sesaat akan kegalauan dan kesedihannya.

"Anyeong Hyung,.!" Dua orang pasangan di mabuk cinta baru saja menyapa Minseok. wajah Minseok berubah drastis saat tahu siapa yang menyapanya. "Eoh, Sehun ahh.. Luhan aah.." Minseok mencoba tersenyum.

'Bersikap biasa saja ok.' Batin Minseok. "Aah tumben kalian menghampiriku,.?" Minseok. "Hyung, kudengar dari Luhan hyung kalau kalian sudah berbaikan,.?" Sehun. Minseok menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Ya—yah begitulah. Semalam rusa itu memohon padaku." Minseok melirik Luhan yang duduk disebelah Sehun dengan posisi yang menyebalkan. Luhan merangkul pundak Sehun seperti Luhan merangkulnya semalam.

"Ckk siapa yang kau bilang rusa bodoh,.?" Luhan. "Aah aku senang jika kalian sudah tidak bertengkar lagi. Luhan hyung memang keterlaluan dan kekanak-kanakan." Sehun. "Lihatlah rusa bodoh, bahkan Sehun pun tahu kalau kau keterlaluan dan kekanakan." Minseok. "Hey Sehunnie,, kenapa kau membela Minseok eoh,.?" Luhan menggelitik Sehun. "Memang itu kenyataannya hyung,.!" Sehun.

"Aww hentikan hyung,.!" Sehun mencoba menahan gelitikan Luhan di tubuhnya. Dan sukses membuat wajah Minseok semakin muram. "Eh aku ke kelas dulu." Minseok berjalan dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih asik main gelitik-gelitikan.

"Hyung,.! Kau mau kemana,.? bagaimana dengan makanannya aku tidak punya uang,.!" Teriak Jongdae. Minseok berbalik dan menghampiri Jongdae dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Eeh aku bercanda hyung. Aku bisa pakai uang Kyungsoo dulu." Cicit Jongdae sambil menarik narik ujung kemeja seragam sekolah Kyungsoo. "Mati kau Jongdae,.!" Kyungsoo.

Minseok sudah sampai dihadapan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo dengan wajah evilnya. Wajah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sangat-sangat menakutkan. Seakan mereka sedang berhadapan dengan seekor harimau yang hendak memangsa mereka.

"Mianhae,.!" Wajah evil Minseok berubah jadi wajah malaikat sedetik kemudian. "Aku lupa,.!" Minseok berjalan ke kasir dan membayar makanan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Dan pergi setelah selesai membayar.

"Kyung- kau tahu,.?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Wajah Minseok hyung tadi sangat menakutkan, tapi aku sangat menyukai dan menyayanginya." Jongdae.

"Kyung..! Kyung..! kau dimana,?" Jongdae menoleh kesana kemari mencari Kyungsoo.

"Yakk,,, DO KYUNGSOOOOO..!" Jongdae berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang asik memakan makanan yang mereka pesan di meja cafe.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung,.! Kau sudah mengatakannya,.?" Yifan. "Belum, aku tidak berani—aku terlalu takut." Minseok menjawab sambil membereskan pakaiannya. "Kau akan berangkat besok, bagaimana bisa kau belum mengatakannya, apa kau tidak takut menyesal,.?" Yifan. "Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak punya keberanian." Minseok menatap Yifan sepupunya. "Baiklah terserah kau saja, yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu." Yifan membantu menutup koper Minseok.

"Chagii,.! Baby Minseokkie,!" Ibu Minseok datang menghampiri Minseok di kamarnya. "Bagaimana apa sudah selesai beres-beresnya,.?" Sungmin. "Aku baru saja selesai membantu menutup koper terakhir." Jawab Yifan. "Kalau begitu makan malamnya bisa dimulai sekarang. Kebetulan Luhan, paman dan bibi Xi juga sudah datang." Sungmin.

"Hufth,.! Kenapa mereka juga harus datang sih." Minseok menggerutu setelah Sungmin berlalu dari kamarnya. "Katakan sekarang,.!" Yifan. "Apa maksudmu,.?" Minseok. "Katakan perasaanmu sekarang."

"Ani, aku takut." Minseok. "Terserah-" Yifan berlalu.

Suasana meja makan malam kali ini terasa begitu ramai. Biasanya hanya akan ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Minseok. Tapi kali ini mereka juga ditemani oleh Yifan, Wu Zhiao Li ayah Yifan dan Kim Yisan / Wu Yisan Ibu Yifan (adik Kim Kyuhyun / paman bibi Minseok). Ternyata ada tamu spesial juga selain Yifan dan kedua orangtuanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya Xi hangeng dan Xi Heechul. Namun tak terasa spesial bagi Minseok karena Luhan mengajak Sehun bersamanya.

'Bagaimana aku mengatakannya jika Sehun juga datang.'

"Hyung,.! Mianhae, aku tidak bisa ikut mengantarmu besok ke Airport jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Luhan Hyung kerumahmu sekarang dan mengatakannya padamu." Sehun. "A-ah—gwaenchanayo Sehun aah. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara kelulusan untuk kelas tiga."

"Kau manis sekali Sehunnie, pantas saja Luhan menyukaimu.!" Kyuhyun memuji Sehun dan wajah Minseok berubah suram seketika mendengar ayahnya memuji Sehun. "Ahh gomapta ajushi." Jawab Sehun. "Aww,.!" Kyuhyun berteriak pelan. "Ada apa isteriku." Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin yang mencubit pinggangnya. "Dasar ayah tidak peka.!" Sungmin.

"Kami juga ingin Minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar kalian pergi besok." Hangeng. "Tapi Luhan akan mewakilkannya." Heechul menepuk pundak Luhan yang dibalas senyuman sumringah dari Luhan.

"Tak apa Hangeng aah,.! kami sangat mengerti, kau mau datang ke acara sekarang saja aku sudah senang." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku dan suamiku juga tidak bisa mengantar kepergianmu Oppa. Tapi Yifan akan menggantikan kami." Wu Yisan. "Andwae, aku tiak mau pergi, aku ada jadwal besok." Jawab Yifan sekenanya. "Pltakk!" Satu jitakan berhasil meluncur di kepala Yifan. "Heyy,, dasar anak nakal.!" Xi Heechul. Tapi ma, besok aku ada casting model."

.

.

.

Minseok beserta ayah ibunya sudah ada di airport sekarang dengan Luhan, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang menyertainya. Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan tadi. Tak ada yang bisa mengantar kepergian Minseok dan keluarganya ke inggris kecuali Luhan, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Satu jam sudah mereka menunggu.

"Waeyo,.? Kenapa kalian gelisah sekali,.?" Minseok. "Hmm,, sebenarnya kami membolos hyung,.!" Jawab Jongdae dan berakhir dengan sentilan sayang dari Minseok. "Hehe Mianhae hyung, kami ingin mengantar kepergianmu jadi kami membolos dari kelas." Kyungsoo.

"Itu kelakuan yang buruk, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke sekolah sekarang.!" Perintah Minseok. "Tapi Hyung-" rengek Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, kalian kan sudah mengantarku ke airport." Minseok. "Tapi kami belum melihat pesawatmu berangkat." Jongdae dan Kyungsoo kembali merengek. "Ck kalian ini, tapi sekolah kalian lebih penting.!" Luhan.

"Haammppp baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu hyung, kami akan kembali ke sekolah. Dan semoga Jang Saem yang kejam itu tidak menghukum kami." Kyungsoo. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongdae.

"Aku akan bicara pada Jang saem agar kalian tidak dihukum." Minseok. "Jongmallyeo,.? Memangnya bisa,.?" Jongdae. "Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, dia guru pavoriteku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Jang saem agar kalian tidak dihukum." Minseok. "Gomawo Hyung..!" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae ber puppy eyes sambil memeluk Minseok.

Minseok mengambil sebuah benda persegi dari kantung celananya dan mulai menekan beberapa nomor di layar tersebut.

"Ne, yoboseyo Songsaengnim, bisakah aku minta bantuanmu." Minseok.

"Ne Minseok, apa yang bisa kubantu, apa itu penting sekali,.?" Jang saem.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Begini, bisakah Jang saem tidak menghukum Jongdae dan Kyungsoo,.?"

"Mwo,.! Memangnya mereka kenapa,.?" Sepertinya Jang saem tidak tahu mengenai Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang bolos dari kelas mereka.

"Hari ini mereka membolos dari kelas anda karena ingin mengantarku ke airport. Jadi bisakah anda tidak menghukum mereka berdua."

"Begini Minseokkie, sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak masuk ke kelas karena urusan penting, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau Jongdae dan Kyungsoo membolos dari kelasku. Tapi karena kau bicara jadi-"

"Jadi jangan hukum mereka iya kan,.?" Minseok memotong perkataan Jang saem.

"Baiklah, karena kau yang meminta dan karena kau adalah murid kesayanganku maka aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu sekali ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengantarmu ke airport. Aku guru yang buruk, padahal kau adalah murid kesayanganku."

"Gwaenchanayo saemnim, saem sudah mau memaafkan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo saja aku sudah senang."

"Bla bla bla" dan Minseok menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Waktu terasa begitu cepat." Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja terjadi sesaat setelah kepergian Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. "Hmm,, kau benar." Jawab Minseok. "Rasanya baru kemarin kau memberitahuku kalau kau akan pindah ke inggris." Luhan. "Aku tahu, aku juga merasa seperti itu." Minseok.

'Haruskah kukatakan sekarang.' Batin Minseok.

"Hey Minseok.!" Luhan. "Waeyo, jangan berteriak aku duduk disampingmu." Minseok. "Jangan berkencan dengan pria bule disana,." Luhan. "Wae,.?" Minseok. "Pokoknya jangan." Luhan. "Kau ini, disini kau melarangku berkencan dengan siapapun. Kau juga melarangku berteman dengan siapapun kecuali Yifan, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang belum juga aku sampai di Inggris, kau sudah melarangku berkencan. Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh berkencan, aku juga ingin punya pacar sepertimu." Minseok menatap Luhan.

'Sepertimu Luhan, kuharap kau tahu apa arti sepertimu yang kukatakan. Sepertimu itu kau Lu~ kau-.' Batin Minseok.

"Aa- aku hanya ingin kau dapat teman kencan yang baik." Luhan. "Aku sudah dewasa Lu~ aku bisa memilih mana yang baik dan tidak untukku. Kau saja sudah berkencan dengan banyak namja. Lalu aku,.?" Minseok. Luhan terdiam.

"Pangilan panggilan..! kepada para penumpang Tujuan Korea-Inggris diharapkan memasuki pesawat sekarang juga,.!"

"Pangilan panggilan..! kepada para penumpang Tujuan Korea-Inggris diharapkan memasuki pesawat sekarang juga,.!"

Minseok tersentak, begitupun Luhan. "Chagi Kajja,.!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Eoh,, eomma—appa, kalian duluan aku mau berbicara sedikit lagi pada Luhan." Minseok. "baiklah, Appa dan Eomma menunggumu di pesawat." Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dan Luhan. Minseok dan Luhan berpelukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum Minseok berangkat ke Inggris.

"Baik-baik disana. Jangan diet, aku tidak suka kau sakit dan kurus." Luhan. "Hmm,, akan coba kulakukan." Minseok.

"Aku akan merindukanmu,.!"

"Aku juga- "

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Minseok berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat murung.

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan airport setelah tidak bisa melihat Minseok lagi.

"Luhan,.!" Teriak seseorang. Luhan menoleh dan melihat Minseok.

"Luhan,.!" Minseok berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Min, kenapa kau tidak masuk, kenapa kau kembali lagi, apa kau memutuskan untuk tidak pergi eoh?"

"Hah hah hah,.!" Minseok mengatur nafasnya. "Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi padamu, aku tidak ingin nanti aku menyesalinya karena tidak mengatakannya."

"Apa itu,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kuharap kau tidak membenciku setelah ini. Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu, ini hanya sepihak."

"Apa maksud-"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong oleh sesuatu yang lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Minseok mencium bibir Luhan dan melumatnya sekilas. Entah kenapa jantung Luhan berdebar hebat saat Minseok menciumnya dan Luhan juga tidak menolak ciuman tersebut.

Minseok menunduk setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya- sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukaimu Lu~"

"Min—"

"Jangan menyelaku, cukup dengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan karena waktuku tidak lama." Panggilan untuk naik pesawat terus berdengung di telinga Minseok.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu namun aku terlalu bodoh dan takut untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aku takut kau tidak mau lagi jadi temanku jika kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu."

"Aku sempat bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya seperti apa perasaanmu padaku. kau selalu perhatian padaku, kau juga melarang namja-namja lain mendekatiku, kau melarangku berkencan dengan siapapun. Aku sempat bertanya kenapa kau melakukan itu semua padaku. aku pikir kau melakukanya karena kau juga menyukaiku."

"Min—"

"Aku tahu kau mungkin melakukannya karena ingin aku mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang sahabat, dan aku juga tahu kau sudah punya Sehun dan kau sangat menyukainya. Aku tak perlu jawabanmu karena aku sudah mengetahuinya." Minseok mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata rusa dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu, sekarang perasaanku sedikit lega. Ternyata yang dikatakan Yifan ada benarnya." Senyuman Minseok mengembang dibibirnya. Dan jantung Luhan kembali berdebar melihat senyuman itu. Tak seperti biasanya, padahal Luhan sudah sering melihat Minseok tersenyum manis seperti itu namun baru kali ini jantung Luhan berdebar hebat saat melihat senyuman Minseok.

"Min-"

"Jangan katakan apapun, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Hufth,, orang dibalik pengeras suara itu cerewet sekali,.!" Minseok mendengus. "Aku harus pergi sekarang,.!" Minseok mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas lalu berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan Minseok padanya juga tentang jantungnya yang tiba-tiba- ber- de-bar.

Bahkan setelah pesawat yang Minseok naiki lepas landas, Luhan masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tangan yang memegang erat bagian dada kirinya.

"Aa—apa arti semua ini, kenapa jantungku,.?" Luhan.

.

.

.

Minseok berada didalam pesawat menuju Inggris.

"Pluk,.!" Seseorang menyentuh kepala Minseok.

"Minseokkie,.!" Panggil orang itu yang ternyata Sungmin. Minseok mengangkat wajahnya hingga matanya bertatapan dengan sang Ibu. "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja jika kau tidak mau pergi,.?" Sungmin.

"Apa maksud eomma,.?" Minseok. "Apa kau pikir eomma tidak tahu perasaanmu pada Luhan,.?" Sungmin. "Eh—eomma," Minseok menangis. Minseok malu karena harus menangis dihadapan ibunya. "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di korea saja jika kau menyukainya. Kau bisa tinggal bersama Yifan dan paman bibi Wu."

"Itu tidak mungkin eomma, Luhan hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya. Lagipula eomma sudah tahu kalau Luhan sudah punya Sehun. Tapi hatiku sekarang sudah lebih lega karena aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku pada Luhan. Rasanya bebanku sedikit hilang." Minseok memeluk Sungmin.

"Hmm.. lain kali ceritakan masalahmu pada eomma. Eomma jadi merasa kalau eomma itu eomma terburuk yang tidak mengerti perasaan puteranya." Sungmin mengelus surai Cokelat Minseok sambil sesekali mengecupnya sayang. "Jangan berkata seperti itu eomma, andai saja eomma tahu kalau eomma itu eomma terhebat di dunia."

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu, Luhan sedang duduk di belakang rumahnya. Menatap ponselnya. Tepatnya menatap dua email terakhir yang dikirimkan Minseok. Aa tidak tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya dua email yang pernah dikirimkan Minseok padanya. Satu setelah Minseok sampai di inggris, dan satunya lagi dikirim sekitar setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**From. Baozi Unyu**

.

.

Lu~ aku baru saja sampai di rumah baruku. Baunya sangat berbeda dengn bau Korea. Kau tahu, disini tak ada bau Kimchi seperti di korea. Haaahhhh, Perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan, aku harus membereskan semua barangku sendirian tapi appa mengajakku ke Kampus baruku untuk menyelesaikan registrasi karena ternyata aku sudah diterima di fakultas seni. Seperti yang kuharapkan. FAKULTAS SENI.!

Sebenarnya Luhan membalas email Minseok itu, namun entah kenapa Minseok tak pernah membalasnya. Luhan beralih membaca email kedua yang dikirimkan Minseok setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**From. Baozi Unyu**

.

.

Lu~ bagaimana kabarmu eoh,? kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Lu~ Mianhae aku tidak bisa membalas semua email yang kau kirimkan. Kau tahu, karena aku masih mahasiswa baru jadi kegiatanku di kampus sangatlah penuh. Aku hampir mati berdiri karena tugas yang menumpuk. Kau tahu, bahkan aku tidak bisa menikmati liburan musim panasku. GOD..! aku juga jarang bermain keluar.

Oh ya Lu~ jika kau punya waktu berkunjunglah kesini. Aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke mancaster, bukankah kau suka Chrishtiano ronaldo,.? Aku akan mengajakmu menonton pertandingan mereka jika kau kesini. Aku bisa meluangkan waktu sehari untuk mengajakmu menonton. Appa dan eomma menitip salam untukmu juga paman dan bibi xi.

Lagi lagi Luhan membalas namun tak ada balasan ulang dari Minseok. "Sesibuk itukah kau Minseok, sampai kau tak sempat meluangkan waktu semenit saja untuk membalas emailku. Apa kau tidak merindukanku eoh,.? kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, aku dijodohkan dengan putera rekan kerja appa. Apa kau tidak ingin datang ke pernikahanku." Luhan mengusap layar ponselnya yang kini sudah berganti dengan foto dirinya dengan Minseok yang diambil saat masih duduk di SMA.

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya disebuah universitas terkenal di Inggris. Minseok tengah berlari terengah-engah dengan keringat bercucuran namun dia terlihat bahagia karena senyum yang terlihat terus mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Hai Minseok.. are you happy today,.?" Seorang pria bule dengan tubuh tak terlalu tinggi dari Minseok menyapa Minseok yang sedang berlari. Minseok berhenti. "Of course I'm happy today,.! Do you know daniel, Today I wanna back to Korea. Do you hear me,.? KOREA.!" Minseok berputar-putar sambil tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat senang,.?" Suara itu mengejutkan Minseok yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. "Ah, appa.. tentu saja aku senang. Setelah tiga tahun berada disini, akhirnya aku bisa menikmati liburan musim panasku. Dan lagi aku bisa menikmati libur musim panasku di korea."

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan Luhan, iya kan,.?" Kyuhyun. "Aa-aappa, apa yang appa katakan,.?" Minseok tersipu. "Appa sudah tahu dari eommamu kalau kau menyukai Luhan." Kyuhyun. "Tapi itu dulu,." Minseok. "Benarkah, kau yakin kalau sekarang kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi,.?" Goda Kyuhyun. "Appaaaaaaaa jangan menggodaku terus,.!"

.

.

.

"Hyung,.! Kau dimana, kau bilang kau sudah sampai." Namja tinggi dengan gigi agak sedikit maju kedepan namun itulah yang membuatnya terlihat sexy tengah berbicara pada seseorang di ujung ponsel yang ditempelkan pada telinganya.

"Aku sudah sampai. Baru saja turun dari pesawat. Kau dimana,.?" Minseok. "Aku menunggumu di pintu kedatangan penumpang hyung,.! Cepatlah kemari, semua orang menatapku. Nanti aku ketahuan kalau aku adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris sang model terkenal seantero Korea ini." Jawab Yifan percaya diri sambil terus membenarkan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Yifan sekarang adalah seorang model terkenal di Korea dan lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris Wu.

"Ck,.! Aku sedang berjalan kesana. Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Klik." Menutup sambungan telepon. "Chanyeol, sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, sepupuku sudah menungguku." Minseok menatap namja yang berperawakan tinggi disampingnya.

Chanyeol membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap wajah Minseok yang berbeda jauh tinggi dengannya. "Eoh baiklah, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol. "Tentu, semoga." Minseok berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun kembali berbalik.

"Chanyeol Sshi, kau tahu. Kau mirip sekali dengan sepupuku yang sekarang menjemputku. Dia tinggi dan punya suara berat sepertimu. Hanya saja sepupuku tidak seimut wajahmu. Lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Selain dia model dia juga hobi bernyanyi terutama rapp. Seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi di pesawat. Aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi teman yang cocok karena punya hobi yang sama" Minseok tersenyum lalu kembali berlalu.

.

.

.

"Yifan,.! Minseok melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yifan yang kini tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebuah majalah. Yifan membuka kacamata hitamnya hingga mempertontonkan ketampanan wajahnya dihadapan semua orang yang sejak tadi menatap ke arahnya. "Hyung,.!" Dan teriakan teriakan langsung menggema sesaat setelah Minseok dan Yifan berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Aw sudah kukatakan kalau itu Kris,.!" Pekik seorang yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yifan. "Hey, siapa namja disamping Yifan itu. Dia tak kalah tampan dengan Kris." Teriak seorang yeoja. Seketika semua orang berhamburan mengerumuni Kris/Yifan. "Hyung, tolong aku,.!"

Sementara Minseok mencoba menyelamatkan Yifan yang terjebak di kerumunan gadis-gadis fans Yifan, tak jauh dari sana seorang namja Kurus tengah berdiri bersama namja lainnya. Mereka terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di pintu kedatangan. Sesekali namja kurus tersebut memperhatikan keributan yang sedang terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Baek, Ada apa disana,.?" Tanya seorang namja kurus pada namja lainnya yang berdiri disamping namja kurus tersebut. "Aku tak tahu Lu ge, mungkin dia seorang artis terkenal." Jawab namja bernama Baekhyun. "Hmmm, ngomong-ngomong dimana Hyungmu, kenapa lama sekali,.?" Luhan. "Kau benar, seharusnya dia sudah disini sekarang." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Park Baekkie,.!" seru namja jangkung dari kejauhan. "Chanyeol Hyung,.!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil lari menghampiri Chanyeol. "Hey jangan berlari Baekhyun aah." Teriak Luhan. "Luhan, bagaimana kabarmu,.?" Sapa Chanyeol. "Aku baik baik saja Yeol." Luhan dan Chanyeol saling berjabat tangan.

.

.

.

**Back to KrisMin**

Akhirnya Yifan dan Minseok berhasil keluar dari kerumunan dibantu oleh keamanan airport. Minseok dan Yifan berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat parkir karena kini mereka dikawal oleh Security.

Minseok dan Luhan berpapasan, namun tak ada yang menyadari keadaan tersebut. Minseok menoleh saat merasa melihat orang yang dia kenal. "Waeyo Hyung,.?" Yifan. "Ani, sepertinya aku melihat Luhan tadi. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Minseok. "Itu karena kau merindukannya." Yifan. "Kau bisa saja.!" Minseok dan Yifan kembali meneruskan langkah kaki mereka. Dan kini Luhan yang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Waeyo Lu,.?" Baekhyun. "Aniyo, aku hanya merasa kalau aku tadi melihat temanku disini." Luhan. "Benarkah, siapa itu,.?" Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, kurasa itu tiak mungkin karena dia sedang sibuk kuliah di Inggris." Luhan. "Apa yang kau maksud Minseok Hyung sahabatmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu,.?" Baekhyun. "Benar, tadi aku merasa kalau aku melihatnya, tapi seperti kubilang tadi kalau Minseok sibuk dengan kuliahnya di inggris. Membalas emailpun tak punya waktu, Jadi mana mungkin dia ada di korea sekarang.!" Luhan. "Sudahlah, mungkin kau salah Lihat." Baekhyun. "Mungkin-"

Karena Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu dan tidak tahu kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun berhenti, maka Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang membicarakan Minseok. yak, Minseok yang baru saja ditemui Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu di dalam pesawat yang sama dengannya. "Park Baekhyun, Xi Luhan..! Kenapa kalian diam saja disitu,.?"

.

.

.

"Yifan, aku pergi dulu..!" Minseok berlari meninggalkan Yifan. "Kau mau kemana Hyung, kau baru saja sampai, apa tidak lelah eoh,.?" Yifan. "Aku ingin menemui Luhan, aku yakin dia pasti sangat terkejut kalau tahu aku ada disini sekarang. Di KOREA..!"

"Aigooo... - Hmm bagaimana jika kau tahu kalau Luhan-" Nanar Yifan menatap kepergian Minseok. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah Luhan, karena Minseok meminjam mobil milik Yifan hingga dia bisa sampai di rumah Yifan secepat kilat.

"Ting Nong..! Ting Nong.. Ting Nong..!" Minseok terus tersenyum sambil memencet bel rumah Luhan. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka. "Bibi Xi..!" pekik Minseok saat melihat Heechul membukakan pintu.

"Aigoooo..! Min—Minseokkie,.!" Teriak Heechul tak kalah terkejut. "Bibi, bagaimana kabarmu,.?" Minseok memeluk Heechul. "Seharusnya bibi yang bertanya padamu, bagaimana kabarmu juga orangtuamu eoh, kudengar dari Luhan kalau kau tak pernah membalas emailnya. Apa kalian bertengkar,.?" Heechul. "Aniyo, aku tidak bertengkar dengan Luhan, hanya saja aku benar-benar sibuk dengan kuliahku. Aku nyaris tak punya waktu untuk istirahat atau bermain bi,." Minseok.

Kini Minseok dan Heechul sudah duduk di sofa. "Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin,.?" Heechul. "Mereka baik-baik saja bi,. Seperti biasa Appa sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Luhan, aku tidak melihatnya,.?" Minseok celingak celinguk mencari sosok Luhan. "Luhan sedang pergi ke airport bersama Baekhyun. Mereka pergi untuk menjemput kakak laki-laki Baekhyun di airport. Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di rumah, mungkin Luhan mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya sebeum pulang." Heechul.

"Bb- baek siapa,? Ba-Baekhyun,.? Siapa Baekhyun bi,.?" Minseok BIngung. "Mianhae, aku lupa kalau kau tidak tahu mengenai Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah tunangan Luhan, dan mereka akan segera menikah bulan ini. "

"Jlegarrrrr..!" tubuh Minseok terasa disambar petir dengan kekuatan super. "Me—menikah,? Ke—kenapa Luhan tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku." Minseok tertunduk sedih menahan buliran Kristal yang ingin segera tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. 'Kupikir setelah kudengar kau dan Sehun putus, kau tidak berkencan dengan siapapun.'

"Luhan bilang dia sudah memberitahumu lewat email." Heechul menepuk-nepuk pundak Minseok. "Ah, aku lupa kalau bahkan aku tidak pernah mengecek akun emailku. Jadi ini bukan salah Luhan tapi salahku." Minseok. "Apa kau masih menyukai Luhan Minseokkie,?"

"Aa—apa maksud bibi Xi,.?" Tanya Minseok gugup. "Itu tidak mungkin, Luhan sahabatku." Minseok. "Baekhyun dan Luhan dijodohkan oleh paman Xi. Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa membantumu Minseokkie, padahal aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Baekhyun. Kau pendiam, penurut dan baik sedangkan Baekhyun sangat cerewet dan boros." Heechul. "Bibi, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu,.?" Minseok. 'Hmmm,, kenapa kau tidak berterus terang saja padaku.' Heechul.

"Dimana paman Xi, apa masih di kantor,.?" Minseok terus bertanya agar dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Benar, dia sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Paman Xi sedang sibuk mengurusi dua proyek baru bersama Ayah Baekhyun." Heechul. "Begitu..!" Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya pertanda kalau dia sedang gugup. "Ah Minseok, tunggu sebentar ne, bibi Xi mau ke kamar."

"Aku pulang..!" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Minseok sesaat setelah ada suara pintu yang dibuka. "Eomma akuu-,, Min—Minseok?" mata rusa itu bertemu dengan si mata kucing yang kini sedang duduk di sofa.

Seketika dua sahabat yang saling merindukan ini berpelukan melepas rindu. Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan mendorong tubuh Minseok dari pelukannya hingga membuat Minseok tersentak dengan sikap Luhan padanya.

"Kau kemana saja eoh, kau jahat sekali padaku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas satupun email yang ku kirim padamu. Apa kau sesibuk itu hingga tak bisa meluangkan waktu semenit saja untuk duduk di depan komputermu dan membalas emailku,.?" Cerca Luhan.

Minseok tertunduk dan merasa bersalah pada Luhan. "Mi—Mianhae Lu a—ku benar-benar sangat sibuk. Karena tak ada tugas di musim panas tahun ini, aku memutuskan pulang untuk menemuimu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya, jika kau tak suka melihat aku kembali, aku akan pulang ke inggris sekarang juga." Minseok hendak pergi dari rumah Luhan.

"Sreetttt Grebbb,.!" Luhan kembali memeluk Minseok. "Pabbo, siapa yang bilang aku tidak suka melihatmu eoh. Aku bahagia sekali bisa melihatmu dan berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa rinduku padamu Min,!" Luhan mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi—kau akan menikah bulan ini,.?" Kaki Minseok bergoyang-goyang. Luhan dan Minseok sedang duduk di ayunan kayu di belakang rumah Luhan. "Hmm,, tepatnya kurang lebih seminggu lagi. Appa menjodohkanku dengan Baekhyun. Dia putera rekan kerja appa." Luhan. "Dia pasti sangat manis, lalu apa yang terjadi denganmu dengan Sehun,.?" Minseok.

"Kami berpisah setahun yang lalu, aku memergokinya sedang berselingkuh dengan namja lain. Dan ternyata dia sudah berkencan dengan namja itu sejak aku belum memulai hubungan dengannya. Karena namja bernama Kim Jongin itu bersekolah di tempat berbeda dengan Sehun, jadi aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Ternyata aku dibodohi dan dikhianati dalam waktu yang bersamaan." menunduk. "Sudahlah, bukankah sekarang sudah ada Baekhyun,.?" Minseok. 'Tapi aku semakin tak yakin dengan perasaanku pada Baekhyun apalagi setelah hari ini aku melihatmu duduk disampingku Min.' Batin Luhan.

"Hey Lu~.! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi mendaki. Sudah lama kita tidak mendaki. Anggap itu refreshing sebelum kau melepas masa lajangmu." Minseok. "A-aah mendaki,.? Aku suka mendaki. Jadi kapan kita akan pergi.?" Luhan. "Bagaimana jika besok, aku akan meminta Yifan menyiapkan barang-barangku." Minseok merangkul pundak Luhan. "Baiklah, kajja kita pergi mendaki." Luhan membalas raangkulan Minseok dengan melingkarkan lengannya di perpotongan pinggang Minseok.

"Oh ya, apa kau masih berbicara terbata seperti dulu,.?" Luhan. Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat keduanya terbahak. Bahkan Minseok sampai menangis karena saking senangnya mendengar candaan Luhan. Jauh didalam sana, hati Minseok sesak dan perih mengetahui kenyataan kalau Luhan akan menikah dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya air mata Minseok yang keluar saat tertawa bukanlah air mata karena terlalu geli mendengar candaan Luhan. Namun karena hatinya terlalu sakit.

.

.

.

"Eomma, apa semua barangku sudah beres,.?" Teriak Luhan. "Ck.. kau ini, kenapa harus eomma yang membereskan sih, padahal kau yang ingin mendaki." Omel Heechul. "Eits,, sebagai eomma yang baik, eomma harus membantu anaknya." Luhan. "Alasan macam apa itu,.?" Heechul.

"Ting Nong,.!" Terdengar bel rumah Luhan berbunyi. Karena Heechul sedang membereskan barang-barang Milik Luhan, maka Luhan berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu. "Cklek,.!" Membuka pintu. "Min, kau sudah datang.!" bibir Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah siap,.?" Minseok. "Sedikit lagi, eomma sedang membereskan barang-barangku."

"Oyy Hyung,.! Kenapa kau tidak bawa sendiri barang-barangmu ini. Mana ada seorang model keren menggendong tas ransel seberat ini,.!" Yifan terseok-seok sambil menggendong tas ransel berisi perbekalan Minseok.

"Yifan Sshi,.!" Luhan berlari membantu Yifan membawa tas Minseok dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil Luhan. "Apanya yang berat eoh, aku hanya membawa sedikit perbekalan di dalam tas itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Minseok. "Bagaimana jika tulangku bengkok gara-gara benda ini." Yifan. "Pltakk!" Satu jitakan melayang di jidat mulus Yifan. "Aawww Hyuuung,.!"

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar lagi teriakan. Namun kali ini dari orang berbeda. "Lu Ge~.!" Seorang namja ber eyeliner datang menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya mesra. "Baekhyun aah, apa yang kau lakukan,.?" Luhan terlihat tak suka dengan sikap manja Baekhyun padanya. Minseok kikuk melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

'Kenapa nasibku selalu seperti ini.' Batin Minseok. Yifan yang tahu perasaan Minseok menepuk Minseok pelan memberi semangat dan dukungan. Minseok hanya menoleh dan mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Eoh, siapa mereka,.?" Baekhyun. "Minseok kenalkan, ini Baekhyun." Luhan. "Eoh jadi kau tunangan Luhan.?" Suara Minseok turun satu oktaf saat menyebutkan kata Tunangan. "Anyeong Kim Minseok imnida, aku teman lama Luhan." Minseok sedikit membungkuk. "Dan ini Yifan sepupuku." Minseok menunjuk Yifan yang berdiri disampingnya. "Anyeong Hyung, Park Baekhyun Imnida. Aku tunangan Luhan Ge~." Baekhyun balas membungkuk pada Minseok. "Dan apakah kau Yifan Kris Wu,.?" Baekhyun. "Ah~ Ne begitulah,." Yifan melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Aaaa—bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu,.? Bbuing." Baekhyun. Yifan mengernyit.

"Minseok,.!" suara Baritone berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Minseok dan yang lainnya. "Eoh, Chanyeol Sshi,.! Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini,.?" Minseok. "Aku mengantar adikku Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya." Chanyeol. "Jadi yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu Baekhyun yang ini,.?" Minseok.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal,?" Luhan terlihat cemburu melihat keakraban Minseok dan Chanyeol. "Ngg,, kami bertemu di pesawat kemarin dan kami duduk bersebelahan." Minseok. "Oya, Chanyeol Sshi,.! Kenalkan ini Yifan sepupuku yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin." Minseok. "Yifan Imnida—Chanyeol Imnida." Saling berjabat tangan dan membungkuk.

"Ge~ aku membawa cincin pernikahan kita yang kau pesan waktu itu, tapi kenapa cincinnya tidak muat dijariku,.?" Baekhyun merengek sambil bergelayut manja pada Luhan. "Mana mungkin tidak cukup, aku sudah memperkirakan ukurannya dengan benar." Luhan. "Aku serius, cincinnya tidak cukup dijariku.! Apa jariku ini teralu besar eoh,.?" Baekhyun mengangkat jari jari tangannya. "Minseok hyung,.! Coba lihat jari tanganmu." Minseok menunjukkan jari tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Plus,.!" Baekhyun memasukkan cincin miliknya ke jari manis Minseok. "Ommona, kenapa cincinnya bisa pas di jarimu Hyung.! Jarimu tidak terlihat lebih kurus dariku." Ucap Baekhyun. "Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini berat badanku turun jadi cincinnya bisa muat di jariku yang ikut mengurus." Minseok sedikit kikuk. "Hmm mungkin begitu, kalau begitu aku akan berdiet seminggu ini agar cincinnya bisa muat di jariku." Baekhyun.

Minseok pun menyetujui pendapat Baekhyun, tapi saat dia berusaha membuka cincin tersebut Minseok kesulitan. Seolah ada lem besi pada cincin itu hingga membuat Minseok kesusahan melepasnya.

"Bagaimana ini, cincinnya tak bisa dibuka." Rengek Minseok. Semua orang berusaha membantu Minseok melepaskan cincin tersebut. Dan Nihil. "Ah baekhyun ah, aku akan melepaskannya di rumah nanti, jika sudah lepas aku akan segera mengembalikannya padamu." Minseok. "Janji ya Hyung,.!" Baekhyun mengangakat kelingkingnya dan menautkannya dengan kelingking Minseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau pergi kemana Ge~? Kenapa ada tas ransel disini,.?" Bekhyun berehenti merengek saat melihat tas ransel besar yang tergeletak di atas sofa. "Eoh, ini—aku dan Minseok ingin mendaki gunung." Luhan. "Apa? Mendaki?! Berapa lama,.?" Baekhyun. "Hanya sehari, kau tak perlu khawatir." Luhan.

"Tenang saja Baek aah, aku hanya meminjam tunanganmu sehari ini saja. Kami hanya ingin melepas rindu selama tiga tahun kami berpisah." Minseok. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Baiklah, tolong jaga baik-baik tunanganku ya hyung,.!" Baekhyun. "Pasti, aku akan menjaganya." Minseok.

.

.

.

"Haah haah apa puncaknya masih jauh eoh,.?" Luhan. "Wae, apa kau lelah,. Beristirahatlah sebentar." Minseok dan Luhan duduk beristirahat. "Sudah lama tak mendaki, dan saat memulainya lagi—ini benar-benar melelahkan,?" Luhan terengah sambil mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman untuk beristirahat.

"Mungkin kau sudah terlalu tua Lu~." Minseok ber V sign dihadapan Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut agar Luhan tak marah dengan ejekannya. "Yaakkk,, kau ini..!" Luhan mencubit Minseok gemas. Minseok Blushing. 'Hmm kenapa kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat Min, kenapa kau datang saat aku akan menaikah dengan Baekkie?' Yah, sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu di airport Luhan mulai menyadari kalau dia menyukai Minseok.

"Kajja kita lanjutkan, sedikit lagi sampai." Minseok menarik tangan Luhan. Minseok terus berjalan saat hampir tiba di puncak gunung. "Min, pelan-pelan aku tak kuat." Luhan. "Yaakk kau benar-benar sudah tua sepertinya eoh, palli pemandangannya pasti indah di atas sana." Minseok mempercepat langkahnya.

"Min-!" terdengar suara teriakan dari Luhan. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mencari sosok Luhan. "Lu~ eodiga? Lu.!" Minseok berteriak. "Min, aku disini.!" Luhan. Minseok mendongak kebawah dan menemukan Luhan keadaan sedang meringis dengan tubuh tersungkur di dekat pohon besar. "Ommona Lu!"

Minseok turun menghampiri Luhan dengan cara meluncur seperti sedang menuruni perosotan di Taman kanak-kanak. "Lu~ Gwaenchanayo eoh,.?" Minseok mencoba membantu Luhan berdiri. "A—aah lenganku,.!" Ringis Luhan. "Hufth, kita harus mencari tempat istirahat untuk mengobati lukamu." Susah payah Minseok membantu membopong tubuh Luhan dengan menaruh lengan Luhan dipundaknya.

"Mianhae, kalau aku tak meninggalkanmu kau pasti tidak akan terjatuh." Minseok. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku terjatuh karena aku tidak berjalan dengan hati-hati bukan karena kau berjalan cepat meninggalkanku." Luhan. Akhirnya Minseok menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengobati luka di punggung Luhan.

"Buka bajumu lu,.!" Perintah Minseok setelah Luhan duduk. "A-aa—apa kau bilang buka baju,.?" Luhan. "Tentu saja buka baju, masa buka celana. Aku harus mengobati luka di pundakmu lalu setelah itu kita pulang." Minseok. "Ta—tapi- "

"Ishh, kau ini lamban sekali." Minseok membuka jacket yang dikenakan Luhan paksa. "Min—" gugup Luhan. Minseok tak perduli dengan Luhan dan meneruskan kegiatannya. "Angkat tanganmu,.!" Lagi-lagi Minseok memerintah namun kali ini Luhan menurut. Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan Minseok menarik t-shirt yang dikenakan Luhan hingga Luhan berpenampilan naked dihadapan Minseok. Dan Minseok bisa melihat luka memar dengan sedikit lecet dan darah di pundak kiri Luhan.

"Haahh syukurlah, ini tidak terlalu perah.!" Minseok bernafas lega dan mulai mencari obat-obatan di dalam tas ranselnya. "Untung aku membawa obat." Minseok mengeluarkan obat dan perban dari dalam ransel. Minseok berjongkok di hadapan Luhan dan mulai mengobati Luka Luhan. Tak Minseok sadari bahwa jarak mereka saat ini sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat.

Luhan menutup mata mencoba menahan nafas saat merasakan bau vanila bercampur strawberry yang menyeruak dari perpotongan leher mulus Minseok. "Aarghh.!" Ringis Luhan. "Mianhae, tahan sedikit." Minseok mengoleskan obat di pundak kiri Luhan.

Luhan bisa gila terus mencium bau yang membuat hasrat kelelakiannya membuncah. "Min, apa kau mengganti parfume- muh,.?" Suara Luhan terdengar berat. "Ani, aku tidak pernah mengganti parfume, aku masih menggunakan parfume yang sama seperti dulu. ciumlah,.!" Minseok malah mendekatkan lehernya pada Luhan. Dan Luhan terlihat semakin frustasi dengan kepolosan Minseok. Apalagi dengan leher Minseok yang disodorkan secara sukarela padanya.

Luhan hendak menempelkan hidungnya di leher Minseok menikmati bau Minseok yang sangat errrr, namun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Minseok berteriak. "Selesai..!" Minseok berdiri dan merapikan kembali obat-obatan miliknya ke dalam ransel. "Haaaaahhhhhh,.!" Luhan.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan Lu,.? Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, tidak usah naik ke puncak." Minseok. "Baiklah, kita pulang saja. Tapi kakiku masih lemas." Luhan. "Kau ini, kajja aku bantu.!" Minseok menopangkan lengan Luhan dipundaknya dan mulai menuruni gunung yang kini tak jadi di daki oleh mereka.

"Lu~ bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Chanyeol, Chanyeol kan hyungnya Baekhyun, kau pasti tahu banyak tentang dia,.?" Minseok. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang Chanyeol padaku. Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol,.?" Luhan.

"Aa—ani, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa dia sangat baik padaku padahal dia baru beberapa jam mengenalku. Dan aku melihat kalau sepertinya dia menyukaiku. Tunggu dengar, ini bukan berarti aku terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya berbeda saat melihatku." Minseok. 'Aku tahu itu, aku juga melihat tatapan matanya berbeda saat memandangmu.' Batin Luhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyetujui kau berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Dia itu playboy Min." Luhan. "Hey, bukankah kau juga seorang playboy,.?" Minseok. "Jadi, apa kau juga menyukai Chanyeol,.? Aarrrgghhh pokoknya aku tidak suka kau membicarakan Chanyeol dihadapanku.!" Luhan melepaskan topangan lengannya di pundak Minseok dan berjalan dengan normal.

"Yaakk, jadi kakimu tidak lemas lagi eoh,.? kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik eoh,.? kau baik-baik saja,.? Dan kenapa kau tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu,.!" Minseok berteriak sambil berlari turun menyusul Luhan dan kaki Minsek sukses terkait dengan akar pohon hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Aaaaaaaaaa,.! Aawwwww,.!" Teriak kesakitan Minseok. "Min Gwaenchana,.?" Luhan. "Ah, Gwaenchana. Aku tidak melihat ada akar pohon hingga aku terjatuh." Minseok menepuk tanah yang mengotori baju dan celananya. "Kau bisa berdiri.?" Luhan. "Akan kucoba." Minseok mencoba berdiri namun dia terjatuh beruntung Luhan menahannya, kalau tidak Minseok akan kembali terjatuh dan terluka. "Kau yakin bisa berjalan,? Sepertinya kakimu terluka parah,." Luhan menyuruh Minseok duduk dan membuka sepatu yang dikenakan Minseok.

"Astaga Min, kakimu bengkak.!" Seru Luhan. "Aa—aa sakit Lu, pelan-pelan.!" Ringis Minseok saat Luhan mencoba mengurut kaki Minseok dan mengobatinya dengan obat yang sama yang Minseok oleskan di luka Luhan.

"Coba berdiri,.!" Luhan. Minseok mencoba berdiri namun kembali terjatuh. "Kajja,.!" Luhan berjongkok. "Apa yang kau lakukan,.?" Minseok. "Kajja naiklah, kakimu masih sakit pasti tak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan." Luhan. "Tapi Lu~" Minseok.

"Kajja,.!" Luhan menarik lengan Minseok dan berakhir dengan Minseok terdesak dipunggung Luhan. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan Minseok di belakangnya. "Lu, lenganmu juga terluka, kau tidak perlu menggendongku." Minseok. "Lenganku sudah terasa lebih baik jadi tenang saja. Dan lukamu terlihat lebih parah dari lukaku." Luhan.

"Pegangan yang erat,.!" Luhan menarik lengan Minseok agar berpegangan lebih erat padanya. "Hey,, ini terlalu ketat, kau bia membuatku mati kehabisan nafas." Luhan. "Aa—mianhae,," Minseok melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Min, apa kau berdiet selama di inggris eoh,. kenapa tubuhmu ringan sekali,.? Sudah kubilang padamu agar tak berdiet aku tak suka melihat pipimu tirus. Aku lebih suka ada tonjolan bulat di pipimu." Minseok Blushing.

"Aa—aku tidak berdiet, aku kurus karena kelelahan mengerjakan tugas kuliah." Minseok. "Hmm,, aku jadi penasaran seberat apa tugas kuliahmu hingga membuat kau kurus seperti sekarang dan membuatmu tak bisa membalas emailku. Dan kau masih suka berbicara gugup seperti dulu, apa bicara gugup masih trend sampai sekarang,.? Canda Luhan dan berhasil membuat keduanya terbahak.

.

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan membuat tenda ditengah hutan. Mereka terpaksa harus menginap karena hari mulai gelap. Luhan juga sedikit kelelahan karena harus menggendong Minseok menuruni gunung. Bayangkan saja betapa tingginya gunung yang mereka daki saat ini.

Minseok dan Luhan sedang duduk di dalam tenda yang terbuka menghadap api unggun. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti diantara mereka berdua. Keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati hangatnya api dihadapan mereka.

"Ommona,.!" Teriak Minseok. "Waeyo Min,.?" Tanya Luhan. "Aahh bagaimana ini, bajuku basah dan aku tidak membawa kaus cadangan di tas." Rengek Minseok saat tak sengaja air mineral yang sedang dia buka tumpah membasahi bajunya. "Ck, kau ini kenapa ceroboh sekali. Untung aku bawa kaus cadangan." Luhan membuka ranselnya dan mengambil t-shirt hitam miliknya. "Ini, pakailah,.!" Luhan.

"Hmmm,, gomao Lu~" ucap Minseok dengan mimik lucu. Dan tanpa permisi Minseok langsung mengganti kaus basah yang dikenakannya dihadapan Luhan. Hingga membuat Luhan dapat tontonan gratis dihadapannya saat ini. Tubuh putih mulus Minseok dengan nipple sedikit menonjol tapi tak semenonjol (?) milik yeoja dan ABS yang hampir terbentuk sempurna. Walaupun tak sebagus miliknya.

"GLUP...!" Luhan menelan saliva. Jantung Luhan- dag dig dug der. Mungkin jika Minseok adalah kekasih Luhan, Luhan sudah memakan Minseok sedetik kemudian. Entah kaus Luhan yang terlalu besar atau tubuh Minseok yang terlalu kurus, kaus Luhan yang dipakai Minseok terlihat- kebesaran.

Setelah berhasil mengganti baju, Minseok menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa duduk disamping Luhan. "Minum,.?" Tawar Minseok. Dengan jantung yang masih dag dig dug der dan tangan agak gemetar, Luhan mengambil air mineral yang disodorkan Minseok padanya dan meminumnya. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan teringat dengan perkataan Yifan saat Luhan dan Minseok akan pergi mendaki siang tadi.

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

.

.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Hyung. Kau pasti akan menyesal jika menuruti orangtuamu untuk dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau Minseok hyung masih menyukaimu. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau Minseok hyung pasti pulang." Yifan.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Minseok masih menyukaiku,.?" Luhan. "Tentu saja aku menanyakannya sendiri pada Minseok Hyung. Dia sering membalas emailku dan melakukan video call denganku. Selain denganku, dia juga sering bertukar email dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae." Yifan.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah membalas emailku, kenapa dia hanya membalas email dari kalian saja.?" Luhan. "Untuk membaca emailmu saja dia tak mau apalagi membalasnya. Dia sengaja menghindari membaca email darimu karena takut akan merindukanmu. Dia takut jika terus merindukanmu maka dia tidak akan bisa fokus dengan kuliahnya. Makannya selama tiga tahun ini dia selalu masuk kelas walaupun yang lain menikmati liburan musim panas mereka. Dia bilang dia rela masuk kelas di musim panas sekalipun atau masuk kelas disaat orang lain libur asalkan dia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya secepat mungkin." Yifan.

"Dan kau tahu, dia hampir berhasil. Jika tidak ada halangan, dia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya tahun ini juga. Hmmm,, bahkan dia sudah berniat untuk tinggal lagi di korea setelah lulus nanti. Tapi mengetahui kau akan menikah, aku tak yakin Minseok hyung akan melaksanakan niatnya untuk tinggal di korea setelah dia lulus. Semalam sepulangnya dari rumahmu dia menangis di kamarnya. Aku sedikit menyesal karena tak memberitahunya tentang kau dan Baekhyun. Aku tak memberitahunya karena aku tak tega melihat wajah bahagianya." Yifan berlalu.

.

.

.

**Flasback end.**

.

.

"Minseok,!" Minseok menoleh pada Luhan dan saling menatap. "Waeyo Lu,.?" Minseok. "Aku tidak mau berbohong, aku ingin berbicara jujur padamu." Minseok hampir tersedak. "Haaaaahhhh,.! Sejujurnya, setelah kau menciumku saat itu aku mulai merasa kalau aku menyukaimu."

"Deg,.!" Manik Minseok membola, Menunduk dan tetap mendengarkan perkataan Luhan. "Aku ingin sekali menyusulmu ke inggris dan mengatakan semuanya tapi aku masih terikat dengan Sehun. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Sehun saat itu. Saat aku putus dengan Sehun setahun yang lalu, saat kau mengirim email menyuruhku datang mengunjungimu dan akan mengajakku melihat Christiano ronaldo, aku hampir saja pergi menyusulmu. Aku pikir mungkin itu saatnya aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu." Minseok terus mendengarkan perkataan Luhan karena Minseok adalah pendengar yang baik.

Luhan mendongak menatap langit gelap diatasnya. "Tapi,, tiba-tiba Appa mengatakan akan menjodohkanku dengan Baekhyun. Appa tak bisa menolak karena ayah Baekhyun adalah salasatu pemilik saham di perusahaan Appaku. Aku pun tak bisa menolak karena aku sangat menyayangi appaku. Kau pasti tahu itu,.?" Luhan menatap Minseok.

Minseok balas menatap Luhan. "Ne, aku tahu." Minseok tersenyum. "Hmm.. mendengarmu mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku, aku sangat senang Lu. Walaupun itu terlambat karena kau kini sudah jadi milik orang lain. Bahkan kau akan menjadi seorang suami untuk Baekhyun." Jawab Minseok. "Tapi aku tak menyukai Baekhyun sama sekali Min, aku—aku-, aku masih menyukaimu sampai sekarang.!" Minseok terkejut dan menatap Luhan kembali.

"Apa yang kau katakan Lu, jika Baekhyun mendengarnya dia pasti akan terluka." Minseok. "Aku tak peduli Min, aku tak peduli dengan Baekhyun. Aku memang egois, tapi salahkah jika aku egois demi kebahagiaanku sendiri,.?"

"Luhan~" Lirih Minseok. Luhan menangkup pipi Minseok dengan kedua tangannya, menatap tajam Manik cokelat Minseok. "Jadi, apa kau juga masih menyukaiku,.?" Kini tak ada jarak sama sekali diantara mereka. Minseok sedikit memundurkan wajahnya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan wajah Luhan, agar Luhan tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat.

"Kau pasti bercanda, mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang sudah punya tunangan." Gugup Minseok. "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku Min. Yifan mengatakannya padaku." Luhan. 'Yifan,.! Namja itu!'

"A-aa—apa maksu- Mpphh,.!" Sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal kini sukses membungkam mulut Minseok. Minseok membola, bibir Luhan yang pernah Minseok cium tiga tahun yang lalu kini berbalik menciumnya.

Awalnya hanya menempel, namun perlahan Luhan memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir manis Minseok. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran Minseok saat itu, Minseok menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati ciumannya bersama Luhan. Tak lama setelah itu ciuman mereka berubah jadi ciuman panas yang tak tertahankan.

"Nghh,..!" Desah Minseok. Luhan menyusupkan lidahnya ketika Minseok sedikit memekik karena Luhan mengigit bibir Minseok. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, lidah yang saling melilit mengabsen tiap inchi rongga masing-masing membuat nafsu diantara mereka semakin membuncah bak pengantin baru yang akan melakukan hubungan intim pertama mereka.

"Nghh Lu~ hen-ti nghhh.!" Desah Minseok saat lidah Luhan kini beralih ke leher mulus Minseok. Pikiran Minseok kini penuh dengan rasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, tapi Minseok tak ingin menolak perlakuan Luhan padanya saat itu. Dia tak munafik kalau dia menikmati sentuhan Luhan ditubuhnya.

Hisap "Dulu-"

gigit "Nghhh

"Aku terlalu-"

jilat "bodoh—"

hisap "Nghh" -

"Untuk menyadari—"

hisap "perasaanku padamu-"

gigit "dan-"

jilat "perasaanmu padaku."

Luhan dan Minseok saling menatap. "Aku juga terlalu bodoh dengan begitu saja membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku." Luhan meniup tengkuk Minseok. "Dan kali ini-" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Minseok. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku. SARANGHAE KIM MINSEOK.!" Luhan. "NADO LU~..!" dan mereka kembali berciuman.

"Nghh,.!" Minseok kembali mendesah, kini tubuh Minseok sudah terbaring di dalam tenda dengan Luhan diatasnya. Luhan kembali mencium bibir manis Minseok setelah memberi beberapa tanda cinta merah keunguan di tubuh Minseok. Tangannya bergerilya di nipple Minseok yang sempat membuat Luhan tergoda tadi. "Nghh..!"

Api diluar tenda hampir meredup. Dari kejauhan bisa terlihat sebuah siluet yang mempertontonkan apa yang sedang dilakukan keduanya didalam tenda. Sebuah siluet seorang yang sedang ditindih dan di masuki oleh orang lain yang berada diatasnya. Desahan demi desahan tak berhenti walau cahaya api unggun di luar tenda mereka hampir mati karena kayu bakar yang sudah habis.

Sementara di sebuah rumah. Tepatnya di rumah Luhan. Heechul, Hangeng, Baekhyun Chanyeol dan Yifan terlihat khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, Ini semua karena mereka memikirkan Minseok dan Luhan yang belum pulang dari perjalanan mendaki. Padahal siang itu Luhan berkata hanya akan pergi sehari, sedangkan sekarang hari sudah gelap dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi mereka belum juga pulang kerumah. Yang semakin membuat khawatir adalah tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat ponsel mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun, Yifan dan Chanyeol serta dua orang tim SAR menyusul Luhan dan Minseok ke gunung untuk memastikan keadaan mereka. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua. Dimakan binatang buas misalnya.

Yifan tak hentinya menghubungi Minseok sedangkan Baekhyun yang juga khawatir terus mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Nihil, tak ada yang menjawab. Pikiran Baekhyun kini tercemari. Karena sebenarnya Baekhyun sempat mencuri dengar apa yang Yifan katakan pada Luhan sesaat sebelum Luhan dan Minseok pergi mendaki. Bahwa Luhan adalah cinta pertama Minseok, dan Minsoek masih menyukai Luhan sampai saat ini. Dan fakta bahwa ternyata Luhan juga menyukai Minseok.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat mobil Luhan yang terparkir begitu saja di depan jalan setapak. Tepatnya satu-satunya jalan untuk memasuki gunung tersebut. Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Luhan lagi hingga akhirnya dia tahu kenapa Luhan ataupun Minseok tak menjawab panggilannya. Itu karena mereka berdua lupa, lupa tak membawa ponsel mereka dan meninggalkannya didalam mobil.

"Kemana sebenarnya mereka,.!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Kini mereka sedang berjalan memasuki hutan/gunung. Yifan hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat sikap Baekhyun yang kekanakan dan tidak bisa sabar menghadapi apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tananglah Baekhyun Sshi, bersabar.!" Yifan. "Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar eoh, ada dua orang yang saling mencintai menghilang. Dan salasatu dari mereka adalah calon suamiku." Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau mereka saling Mencintai.?" Yifan. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian kemarin." Baekhyun. "Kau pendengar yang baik. Akh tepatnya kau penguping yang baik." Yifan. "Apa maksud kalian mereka saling mencintai,.?" Chanyeol bingung. "Hyung, Luhan Ge adalah cinta pertama Minseok hyung. Karena mereka tinggal di tempat yang jauh, makannya mereka tak sempat menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Chanyeol semakin bingung.

Akhirnya selama dalam perjalanan mencari Minseok dan Luhan, Yifan menceritakan kisah Minseok dan Luhan. Tak terlalu rinci memang. Tapi singkat, padat dan cukup membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tercengang tak percaya.

"Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan Luhan hyung dan biarkan dia bahagia dengan Hyungku,.!" Yifan. "Tak akan,.! Aku tak akan membiarkan Luhan Ge jadi milik siapapun kecuali milikku,.!" Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus menggerutu hingga tak sadar kakiknya hampir tersandung batu, namun dengan sigap Yifan menangkap tubuh Baekhyun. Dag dig dug der,.! Jantung keduanya berdebar. Mata mereka saling menatap dengan posisi Baekhyun di pangkuan lengan kiri Yifan.

"Yaakk,.! Lepaskan aku." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Yifan darinya. "Kau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ingat, aku sudah punya Luhan Ge, jadi tak ada kesempatan untukmu." Baekhyun kepedean.

"Cih,.! Kau pikir aku menyukai namja pendek sepertimu,.!" Kesal Yifan. Dan mereka tak hentinya bertengkar sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama Minseok dan Luhan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup telinga lebarnya mendengar pertengkaran Yifan dan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Sedangkan kedua tim SAR yang menemani mereka hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua orang aneh dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Minseok terbangun dengan tubuh naked. Minseok tersenyum melihat wajah damai Luhan yang masih terlelap disampingnya, namun Minseok merasakan perih dimatanya mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam antara dia dan Luhan. Minseok sudah menghianati kepercayaan Baekhyun.

Minseok memakai kembali pakaiannya setelah membersihkan tubuhnya seadanya. Dengan tisue basah andalannya yang selalu dibawa kemanapun Minseok pergi karena Minseok Princess keringat. Itu julukan yang Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berikan padanya saat masih di bangku SMA. Lalu memakai kembali pakaiannya. Minseok membangunkan Luhan dan menyuruhnya membersihkan diri juga dan memakai baju.

"Ini masih pagi Baby,.!" Luhan. "Jangan memanggilku baby lu, jika Baekhyun mendengarnya dia akan sakit." Minseok. "Baekhyun tak ada disini." Luhan bangun dan duduk. Memeluk Minseok yang duduk dihadapannya dan kembali menciumi leher Minseok. "Hentikan Lu, aku tak mau nanti tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan melihat semua ini." Minseok. "Baekhyun tidak ada disini." Lagi-lagi itu yang Luhan katakan. "Kumohon Lu,!" Minseok mendorong Luhan.

Luhan menurut dan tak lama setelah itu Luhan sudah kembali lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Luhan membereskan tenda karena kaki Minseok masih tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan atau membantu Luhan. "Aku akan memutuskan pertunanganku dengannya.!" Ucap Luhan disela kegiatannya membereskan tenda. "Apa yang kau katakan?" Minseok. "Aku akan menghentikan semua kebohonganku pada Baekhyun kalau aku tak pernah mencintainya sama sekali selama ini. Kalau aku masih menyukaimu Min." Luhan menatap Minseok.

"Apa kau sudah gila,.? Kau akan menikah beberapa hari lagi.! Selain kau akan menyakiti Baekhyun, kau juga akan menyakiti orangtuanya juga orangtuamu." Minseok. "Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau Min, kau,.!" Luhan mengambil tas ranselnya dan memakainya di depan. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini. Kau milikku.!" Tegas Luhan.

Luhan berjongkok di depan Minseok. "Kajja,.!" perintah Luhan. Sebenarnya Minseok tak mau di gendong Luhan lagi. Tapi kaki Minseok terlalu sakit untuk digunakan berjalan. Luhan berjalan perlahan menuruni gunung dengan Minseok di punggungnya. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu Lu, jangan sakiti Baekhyun.!" Minseok. "Aku tak peduli, terserah apa kata mereka. Aku terima jika mereka mengusirku atau apapun itu." Luhan. Minseok menangis di punggung Luhan.

"Seharusnya aku tak pulang jika kepulanganku ini akan melukai seseorang." Minseok. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Min."

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya Luhan dan Minseok bertemu dengan rombongan Baekhyun, Yifan, Chanyeol dan dua orang tim SAR.

"Lu Ge~ kau kemana saja, aku khawatir sekali, kenapa kau tidak membawa ponselmu, kenapa kau meninggalkan ponselmu di mobil, kau bilang hanya sehari tapi kenapa kau tidak pulang eoh, membuatku khawatir saja." Cerca Baekhyun. "Aku terjatuh dan kaki Minseok terluka, selain itu hari sudah gelap jadi kemi memutuskan untuk berkemah semalam." Jawab Luhan datar.

Minseok yang menyadari Baekhyun menatapnya tak suka dan langsung turun dari punggung Luhan. "Aaawwww,.!" Teriak Minseok. "Min, kenapa kau turun, kakimu masih sakit. Kajja naik lagi.!" Perintah Luhan. "Gwaenchana, aku bisa sendiri." Minseok mencoba berdiri namun terseok dan kembali jatuh. "Naik ke punggungku saja,.!" Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Minseok dan sukses membuat expresi Luhan berubah 180 derajat. Wajah merah menunjukkan kemarahan dan kecemburuannya.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol Sshi. Biar aku saja,.!" Yifan berjongkok disamping Chanyeol. "Kajja Hyung,.! Naik, kita ke rumah sakit." Minseok pun lebih memilih di gendong oleh Yifan sepupunya.

"Apa itu di lehermu,.?" Baekhyun menunjuk noda merah di leher Minseok. "I—ini,.? Ini gigitan nyamuk tentunya. Kau tahu semalam aku tidur di hutan dan di hutan banyak nyamuk. Luhan juga punya tanda seperti ini di pundaknya. Iya kan Lu,.?" Minseok. "Tentu saja, semalam nyamuknya sangat besar dan nakal, mereka terus mengigiti kami. Kami tak mempersiapkan lotion anti nyamuk karena kami tidak pernah berfikir untuk berkemah." Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berdiri menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Menatap pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya kini. Setelan jas berwarna putih gading dengan dasi kupu kupu berwarna merah keunguan melingkar di kerah leher.

Luhan menunduk, tak terasa setetes air matanya jatuh. "Hampir selangkah lagi aku bisa memilikimu, selangkah lagi aku bisa membalas perasaanmu tiga tahun yag lalu. Apa harus berakhir seperti ini,.? Tidak adakah dongeng yang benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.? Sebuah kisah yang berakhir dengan bahagia.?"

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

.

.

Malam sebelum Luhan dan Baekhyun akan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan di sebuah pulau. Semua sahabat Luhan termasuk Kyungsoo dan Jongdae hadir di pesta yang di gelar orangtua Luhan sebagai pesta lajang. Pesta sebelum Luhan melepas masa lajangnya keesokan harinya.

"Hyung,.!" Teriakan cempreng orang yang dirindukan Minseok berhasil membuat telinga Minseok berdengung. "Jongdae yaa Kyungsoo yaa,.!" Minseok. "Hyung,.! Kami merindukanmu, terutama makanan gratis darimu,.!" Jongdae. "Pltakk,.!" Kyungsoo menjitak Jongdae. "Aww Kyung,.!" Jongdae.

"Jadi yang kalian rindukan traktiran dariku bukan aku,.?" Minseok. "Hahaahaa..!" tertawa. "Kami bercanda hyung, tentu kau yang lebih kami rindukan." Ketiganya berpelukan. "Selamat atas Film barumu Kyung,.! Aktingmu benar-benar TOP, Daebak,.! Dan Kau Jongdae, kau harus memberikanku tandatanganmu di album barumu,.!" Minseok mengedipkan matanya. "Tentu Hyung...! apapun,.!" Ketiganya kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau rela melihatku menikah dengan Baekhyun,.? KAU YAKIIN,.?!" Teriak Luhan. Minseok menangis lalu mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Luhan padanya. "Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tak mau menyakiti Baekhyun Lu. Biar hatiku yang sakit tapi jangan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu baik untuk disakiti. Dia sangat menyukaimu." Minseok.

"Tapi hatiku juga terluka Min, hatiku juga terluka harus menerima semua ini. Menerima perjodohan karena alasan perusahaan dan harus Menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai sama sekali." Luhan. "Aku tahu Lu, tapi-"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan.!" Luhan membanting pintu yang tak berdosa dan meninggalkan Minseok yang masih menangis.

.

.

.

**Flashback end.**

.

.

"Pengantin Pria,.! Kau harus bersiap.!" Luhan berbalik dan menghampiri orang yag memanggilnya. Luhan berjalan memasuki area pernikahannya dengan Minseok, Jongdae, Yifan dan Kyungsoo sebagai pengiringnya. Berjalan menuju altar pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Dilihatnya seorang pendeta tengah menunggunya.

Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun memasuki altar dengan menggunakan setelan jas yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh, merasa menang atas Luhan. Berjalan diiringi kedua orangtuanya beserta satu-satunya saudaranya yakni Park Chanyeol. Berjalan hingga kini bediri berdampingan dengan Luhan.

Minseok berusaha menahan sesak didadanya juga perih dimatanya. Berharap tak ada satupun kristal bening jatuh dari ujung mata kucingnya. Yifan merangkul Minseok menenangkannya memberikannya dukungan moril.

"Sebelum aku memulainya, apa ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini,.?" Tanya si pendeta. Hening... "Baiklah jika tidak ada maka-" Pendeta. "Tunggu,.!" Teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut-takut menatap wajah sang ayah yang sudah murka. "PARK BAEKHYUN,.!" Bentak Tuan Park.

"Aku- sebenarnya aku sudah punya pacar appa, dan Luhan Ge juga sudah punya pacar. Aku tidak menyukai Luhan.!" Sontak pernyataan Baekhyun membuat semua undangan terlonjak kaget.

"Baekhhyun.!" Teriak Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu Park Baekhyun,.?" Bentak sang ayah. "Kumohon, sekali ini saja appa menuruti keinginanku." Rengek Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Minseok.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan Baek aah,.?" Minseok. "Ini sedikit terlambat hyung, tapi semalam aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Luhan hyung. Mendengar kau rela merasakan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya, mengabaikan perasaanmu demi orang lain membuatku tersadar betapa egoisnya aku jika aku bersikukuh dengan keinginan orangtuaku untuk menikah dengan Luhan ge."

"Haaahhh,.! Sepertinya kau hobi sekali menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Decak Yifan. "Diam kau,.!" Bentak Baekhyun. "Setelah Luhan hyung dan Minseok Hyung kita yang akan menikah." Ucap Baekhyun percaya diri. Dan sukses membuat Yifan Drop.

"Bakhyun Sshi,.!" Luhan. "Mianhae ge, kurasa cincin itu lebih cocok dipakai oleh Minseok hyung daripada aku. Bahkan sejak awal seharusnya aku sudah menyadari kalau kau membuat cincin ini bukan untukku tapi untuk Minseok Hyung." Baekhyun mengeluarkan cincin yang sudah Minseok kembalikan pada Baekhyun semalam. Baekhyun menarik lengan Minseok hingga kini berdiri di depan altar bersama Luhan. Memberikan cincin terebut pada Luhan.

"Pak pendeta, tolong buat mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan di depan semua orang ini." Baekhyun melipat kedua lengannya di dada. "Baek aah." Lirih Minseok. Luhan memeluk Baekhyun. "Gomawo Baek aah gomawo. " Luhan. "Hmm Hyung, Cheonma." Baekhyun merasakan pelukan Luhan begitu hangat tak seperti biasanya. Dulu setiap pelukan Luhan di tubuhnya terasa begitu hambar.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "Lalu siapa yang kau sukai,.?" Luhan. "Sebenarnya aku tak yakin, awalnya aku hanya mengaguminya sebagai fans. Tapi kurasa aku menyukainya." Baekhyun melirik Yifan dan Yifan terlihat ketakutan melihat seringai di wajah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan, apa kau menerima Kim Minseok sebagai pasanganmu disaat susah, senang, sakit maupun sehat selamanya,.?" Pendeta. "YA AKU MENERIMA..!" jawab Luhan Tegas.

"Dan kau Kin Minseok, apa kau menerima Xi Luhan sebagai pasanganmu disaat susah, senang, sakit maupun sehat selamanya,.?" Pendeta. "YA AKU MENERIMANYA,.!" Jawab Minseok tak kalah tegas.

Luhan menyematkan cincin yang Baekhyun berikan padanya di jari manis Minseok. Minseok dan Luhan pun berciuman sebagai tanda kalau mereka sudah sah menjadi sepasang pengantin. Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Yifan dan menyeringai. "Yifan Ge,.! Sekarang giliran kita yang mengucap janji pernikahan,.!" Baekhyun mengejar Yifan yang berlari mengindarinya. Semua tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun kecuali Chanyeol yang kini terlihat murung karena Minseok kini sudah sah menjadi milik Luhan. Yahh, ternyata perasaan Minseok kalau Chanyeol menyukainya benar adanya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun pun tak lagi marah dan bisa menerima keputusan Baekhyun. Malah bisa dibilang mereka bangga melihat putera keduanya bisa berbesar hati dan bersikap dewasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Akhirnya endiiiiiiiiing,.! Ampuni saia DJ.! Tolong jangan bully saia soal hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. :-D Mian NC-annya aku skip. Aku lagi gak mood buat bikin NC part. Terimakasih buat yang udah setia baca dan kasih Review di epep ku ini. Tetap setia menunggu epep selanjutnya. Pye.!


End file.
